Nouvelle donne
by K-limero
Summary: A la suite d'une erreur, Hermione revient beaucoup trop loin en arrière. Elle se retrouve à l'époque des maraudeurs. Cette erreur modifiera le futur qu'elle connait et changera son existence à jamais.
1. Le choix

Résumé: Hermione utilise un retourneur de temps pour changer certaines choses qui pourraient changer leur destin.

Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Elle se retrouve par accident à l'époque des maraudeurs et devra composer avec ça.

Elle devient une élève de Poudlard. Elle réapprendra à vivre et à redevenir cette jeune fille insouciante qu'elle était avant.

Mais elle s'apercevra que sa venue va bouleverser pas mal de chose, dans sa vie, comme dans celle de ceux qui l'entoure.

J'ai décidé de reprendre tous mes chapitres étant donné que parfois la manière d'écrire ne me satisfaisait pas. Je n'ai pas changé l'histoire de fond, simplement changé la formulation quand cela était nécessaire. Sur certains chapitres, il n'y a pas eu de changement notable.

_« Italique » : _pensée d'Hermione

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE CHOIX**

- "Avada Kedavra!!"

Hermione parvint à distinguer la voix de Remus dans tout le brouhaha. Un mangemorts s'effondra devant sa baguette.

La situation était critique. Et encore, le mot était bien faible pour décrire la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils étaient.

Des dizaines de mangemorts se battaient contre un Ordre du Phoenix complètement dépassé et décimé. C'était une véritable hécatombe. Les survivants devaient éviter les sorts tout en évitant de buter dans les corps au sol.

Les mangemorts avaient attaqués Poudlard quelques heures auparavant. La disparition de Dumbledore avait rendue l'école plus vulnérable. Les mangemorts avaient profité de cette fragilité. C'était lâche mais pouvait-on espérer autre chose de leur part ?

Personne ne savait comment mais ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans m'école malgré les protections supplémentaires mises en place par McGonagall et Remus qui étaient devenus les deux leaders de l'ordre.

Ils avaient sûrement été renseignés. Sûrement par Rogue, ce sale traître. Si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, Hermione l'aurait tué sur place. Non, pas tué, elle l'aurait torturé avant pour lui faire payer toute cette souffrance.

Dès l'arrivée des mangemorts, le face à face fut violent.

Les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas préparés pour combattre des sorciers entraînés et expérimentés. Certains élèves avaient fuis, d'autres avaient été cherchés les plus jeunes pour les évacuer. Ceux qui restaient avaient décidé de se battre coûte que coûte.

Même avec l'Ordre qui étaient apparus, leur nombre n'était pas assez important pour espérer une victoire. Beaucoup étaient tombés: McGonagall, Flitwick, Ron, Charlie, Bill et bien d'autres.

La famille Weasley avait payé le plus lourd tribut.

Les seuls survivants semblaient être Fred et Ginny. Et encore, Hermione ne savait pas du tout où était Fred. Ginny, par contre était avec Harry qui refusait de la lâcher d'une semelle. Plus d'une fois, il se mettait en bouclier pour la protéger d'un sort.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cette pensée l'aurait fait rire. Ginny se plaignait toujours de l'esprit trop protecteur d'Harry. Et cela avait provoqué plus de dispute qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Le nombre de survivant diminuaient à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Et chacun savait que son tour viendrait. Ils auraient pu abandonner, se laisser tuer, mais ils continuaient, inlassablement.

Pourquoi?

Les gens appelaient cela l'instinct de survie. Cette impulsion irraisonnée qui faisait que même s'il se savait condamner, l'homme continuerait de se battre envers et contre tout.

A chaque sort, un membre de l'Ordre tombait. C'était sans espoir. Hermione ne se faisait plus beaucoup d'illusion. Cela finirait ce soir. Ils allaient tous y rester. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait servi à rien.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Tous ces morts. Toutes ces vies brisées. A cause de qui? D'un sale enfoiré qui prenait plaisir à semer la mort. Et qui plus est était trop lâche pour venir se battre lui-même.

Elle regrettait les années d'insouciance pendant lesquelles Ron, Harry et elle s'amusaient joyeusement à Poudlard. La vie était tellement facile à cette époque. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore était encore là. Ils n'avaient alors rien à craindre.

Bien entendu, ils savaient tout trois que Voldemort était revenu, mais cela semblait tellement lointain alors. C'était une idée tellement abstraite. Mais maintenant.....

Dieu qu'elle les regrettait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Mais cela était impossible. C'était une époque désormais révolue.

- "HERMIONE!!!!" Hurla Remus en la tirant violemment en arrière, lui permettant d'éviter un sortilège impardonnable. "Ce n'est pas le moment de penser", la sermonna-t-il.

Il lui prit la main et entreprit de suivre le groupe des survivants qui se repliaient.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Harry et Ginny tentant d'échapper aux nombreux sorts lancés dans leur direction. Bien sur c'était l'objectif principal : tuer l'élu.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un sort percuta Ginny de plein fouet. Le cri d'Hermione fit écho à celui d'Harry.

Celle-ci voulu se précipiter vers Harry, mais Remus la tint fermement contre lui.

- "TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE!!!!" Hurla Lupin.

- "LAISSES MOI!!" Hurla-t-elle en retour.

Remus la tenait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'insensé et il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle eut beau hurler, se débattre comme une furie, rien n'y faisait. Elle vit Maugrey Fol Oeil se charger d'Harry qui restait prostré près du corps sans vie de Ginny.

Elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait rien de pire qu'une attaque de mangemorts. Mais elle avait tort. Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle vit Greyback et sa bande débarquer. Il n'y avait pas de pleine lune ce soir mais les dégâts infligés par les loups garous restaient tout aussi grave. On ne pouvait guérir totalement d'une blessure infligée par un loup garou.

- "REPLIEZ VOUS!!" Hurla Lupin.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sous le feu de l'ennemi, certains avec plus de chance que d'autres.

Lupin tirait Hermione dans le dédale des couloirs. Passant devant un mur, une porte se matérialisa devant eux. Lupin l'ouvrit et poussa Hermione à l'intérieur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte que Greyback se jeta sur lui. Ils effectuèrent un roulé-boulé dans la salle pour terminer dans un mur.

Hermione tendit sa baguette vers eux mais ne lança aucun sort de peur de toucher Remus. Elle observait impuissante, la bataille qui faisait rage entre Remus et celui qui l'avait transformé.

Elle tourna sur elle même pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider Remus. Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite table où se trouvait une petite boîte. Elle s'avança doucement. Elle fut surprise de voir sa main trembler lorsqu'elle la tendit vers cette boîte.

Elle fut encore plus surprise de trouver un retourneur de temps dans celle-ci. Qu'est ce que cet objet faisait ici ? Et surtout, plus important, comment pouvait-il être d'une quelconque aide pour Remus ?

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait demandé? Pouvoir revenir en arrière? Sauver ceux qui étaient morts?

La salle sur demande faisait apparaître ce que l'on voulait le plus au monde. N'étais-ce pas son désir le plus cher ?

Des gémissements étouffés la ramenèrent à Lupin et Greyback qui se battaient toujours.

A ce moment seulement, elle remarqua une chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'en saisit et l'abattit du plus fort qu'elle le put sur les deux hommes en espérant assommer seulement Greyback.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance puisque seul Greyback fut assommé. Lupin était légèrement sonné.

Il regarda à son tour le retourneur de temps sur la table.

Remus observa attentivement le visage d'Hermione qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il semblait la connaître parfaitement. Cela l'avait toujours surprise, cette façon qu'il avait de toujours savoir quoi dire pour la rassurer ou la calmer, comme s'il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait.

- "Vas-y."

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- "Vas-y", répéta Lupin. "Pars avant qu'il ne se réveille", ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour Greyback.

- "Mais...."

- "Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux faire. Dumbledore te dirait sûrement que c'est une mauvaise chose. Il aurait peut être raison. Mais c'est notre seul espoir."

Hermione n'en revenait pas.

Remus Lupin, l'homme le plus prudent qu'elle connaissait, celui qui réfléchissait tout le temps pendant des minutes interminables avant de prendre une décision, celui là même lui disait de prendre le retourneur de temps pour changer le passé?

Elle pouvait voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle identifia comme de l'espoir.

Il fit quelque chose qu'Hermione jugea totalement incongru venant de lui. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle comprit ce geste comme un adieu, une approbation. Lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Lupin se refermer sur elle, elle sut qu'elle était sa décision.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant aussi fort que ses muscles lui permettaient.

Elle aimait Remus Lupin. Pas comme une femme aime un homme, mais comme un grand frère.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de sa troisième année, alors que Remus était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle s'était liée à lui. Elle avait tout de suite découvert son secret. Et elle ne l'avait pas rejeté comme d'autres l'aurait fait.

Puis, quand Remus avait quitté son poste, ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue, même s'ils s'échangeaient des lettres.

Et ils s'étaient revus lorsqu'Hermione avait passé ses vacances au square Grimmaurd. Leur relation avait repris et ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Tellement que cela avait inquiété Molly au début. Elle craignait sûrement qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié. Pourtant Hermione avait seize ans et Remus, plus de trente ans.

Et maintenant elle allait le quitter. Pour une durée indéterminée. Elle allait utiliser le retourneur de temps pour changer ce qui devrait être changé.

Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

D'accord, elle allait utiliser le retourneur de temps mais pas question de l'utiliser n'importe comment.

_« Mon dieu!_ _Réfléchis Hermione_ »

Il fallait qu'elle revienne juste avant la mort de Sirius. Mais combien de fois faudrait-il qu'elle tourne le retourneur de temps pour arriver à plus de cinq mois auparavant?

Elle avait déjà utilisé un retourneur de temps lors de sa troisième année, mais ce n'était pas dans la même optique. A ce moment là, elle voulait seulement pouvoir assister à tous ces cours en même temps mais là, c'était pour changer leur destin, sauver leur monde.

L'enjeu était bien différent. La situation beaucoup plus dramatique.

Le réveil de Greyback mit fin à toutes ses réflexions. En hâte, Lupin mit un papier dans la poche du pantalon d'Hermione et se jeta sur Greyback.

Elle n'esquissa aucun geste, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder le combat qui avait repris entre les deux loups-garous. A son grand désarroi, le combat tourna à l'avantage de Greyback.

Il assomma Lupin et se tourna vers elle.

Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger maintenant petite fille. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

Prise de panique et avant que Greyback ne se jette sur elle, elle enclencha le retourneur.

Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien à quoi se repérer pour savoir à quel moment arrêter le retourneur. Sa montre était un indicateur bien médiocre. De plus, elle était cassée.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle utilisait l'appareil quand elle décida de le stopper.

- "Je ne dois pas être remontée trop loin", se dit-elle.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

La salle était toujours la même qu'avant: vide. Il y avait juste un miroir en face de la porte. Ce n'était guère encourageant. Et cela ne donnait aucune indication sur l'époque.

Enfin. Greyback n'était plus là, c'était déjà un soulagement en soi.

Avec précaution, elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit et la ferma aussitôt.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté.

Elle avait failli commettre une gaffe.

Au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte, des élèves étaient passés. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle ne les avait pas reconnus mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les élèves qui peuplaient Poudlard.

Son regard tomba sur le miroir.

Elle "admira" son reflet: elle portait un pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes avec des bottes noires à petit talon qui montaient jusqu'à ses mollets. Comme haut, elle portait un chemiser blanc qui laissait voir un petit décolleté. Elle avait un petit collier. Cadeau d'Harry pour son anniversaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé depuis.

Son chemisier était tâché de sang et était déchira à son bras droit. Son pantalon était également déchiré à sa jambe droite, laissant voir la peau meurtrie.

Si elle n'avait pas été dans un état si pitoyable, elle aurait été très séduisante et sexy.

Son visage avait été miraculeusement épargné. Seule était présente, une cicatrice zébrant sa joue.

- "Qu'est ce que tu croyais, Hermione? Que tu t'en sortirais sans une égratignure?

L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit", soupira-t-elle.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien dans la salle qui aurait pu l'aider à camoufler son apparence.

Comme une réponse à son souhait, une cape apparue sur le sol.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle, mais avec beaucoup de prudence. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber.

Elle s'accroupit et tata la cape avec sa baguette puis, estimant qu'elle était sans danger, elle s'en saisit.

A première vue, la cape était grande. Elle l'enfila et à sa grande satisfaction, la cape cachait tout son corps.

Satisfaite, Hermione retourna vers la porte pour voir si la voie était libre.

Elle l'entrouvrit comme précédemment.

Personne ne se trouvait à proximité de la porte. Elle savait que sortir comme cela pourrait être dangereux, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle n'allait pas rester éternellement dans la salle sur demande. L'idée était quand même de savoir à quel moment elle avait atterrit et empêcher l'attaque de Poudlard.

Le temps était compté. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Finalement elle se lança et sortit de la salle sur demande.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Elle, Hermione Granger, elle, qui se vantait de toujours peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ce qu'elle avait fait ou à ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle était dans le flou total. A partir de maintenant, elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa capacité à improviser.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Pourvu que je ne fasse pas de rencontre, pourvu que je ne fasse pas de rencontre, ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Le ciel semblait l'avoir entendue puisque les couloirs restaient vides.

Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Elle allait au seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver de l'aide: dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle marchait à vive allure, voulant atteindre le bureau le plus rapidement possible. Elle se mordait la lèvre, sa jambe la lançant à chaque pas.

Des éclats de rire la firent se bloquer sur place. Elle fut incapable de bouger, complètement tétanisée.

Apparemment sa chance avait tournée.

_« Trouve une solution Hermione, trouve une solution »_


	2. Sans solution

**CHAPITRE 2 : SANS SOLUTION**

Elle était incapable de dire si les rires venaient d'en face, ou de derrière. Elle tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de se faire une idée.

_« Ils viennent sûrement de derrière »_

Elle pressa le pas, voulant échapper à de futures rencontres qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses et surtout problématiques. Quelles réponses allait-elle bien pouvoir donner si on lui posait des questions ?

Mais elle s'était trompée.

Les rires ne venaient pas de derrière comme elle le croyait mais de devant. C'est à dire, de la direction dans laquelle elle se précipitait.

Mais au moment où elle se rendit compte de son erreur, elle comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard.

« _Dans la série: j'ai pas de chance_ »

En effet, les élèves sortaient des différentes salles de classes sonnant la fin des cours. Elle était littéralement encerclée.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Si elle le faisait, cela pourrait paraître suspect. Si à cela on ajoutait la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle avait toutes les caractéristiques réunies pour que les gens se retournent sur elle.

Elle continua donc d'avancer d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, mais qui en réalité, ne l'était pas du tout. Intérieurement, elle tremblait de peur.

Elle pouvait sentir les regards interrogateurs des élèves braqués sur elle, ainsi que leurs chuchotements plus ou moins discrets.

Ils se demandaient sûrement qui elle était, ce qu'elle voulait et pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état. Elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Et puis, elle n'avait pas que cela à faire.

Elle garda un visage froid. L'air qu'elle réussissait le mieux.

Arrivée au milieu d'un couloir, elle se figea. Quatre garçons venaient en sens inverse.

Mais ils n'étaient pas de simples garçons. Ils n'étaient pas des anonymes parmi une horde d'élèves.

Oh non. Loin de là.

Le premier était brun ténébreux. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulés, lui tombaient aux épaules. Même de là où elle était, elle aurait pu dire la couleur de ses yeux. Gris.

C'était Sirius Black!

Le deuxième était châtain clair. Il était plus grand que Sirius, de quelques centimètres. La démarche un peu maladroite.

Remus Lupin.

Le troisième était blond. Il était plus petit et paraissait plus chétif que les autres. Il était aussi en retrait par rapport aux autres.

Peter Pettigrew.

Quand elle le reconnut, elle se tendit comme un arc.

« _Sale traître »_

Le dernier était brun. De la même taille que Remus Lupin. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Il souriait. Sûrement à une bonne plaisanterie que Sirius venait de faire. Il était très beau. Il ressemblait fortement à Harry.

Certainement James Potter.

Ne supportant pas de les voir, Hermione recula d'un pas et fit demi-tour.

Elle sortit en direction du parc. Elle chercha frénétiquement un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille.

Heureusement, le vent était frais. Peu de gens s'aventuraient donc en dehors des bâtiments.

Elle trouva un coin à l'écart.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre avec fatalité et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible!

« _Mon dieu!_ »

Elle ne pouvait pas être remontée si loin! Si elle était remontée de quelques mois, elle aurait pu encore reprendre sa place dans le temps, mais là... Elle avait remonté le temps de plus de...

De combien de temps en fait?

- "Réfléchis Hermione. Tu as eu en face de toi les maraudeurs. A quelle époque étaient-ils élèves à Poudlard?

Voyons...Nous sommes en 1996, Harry a 16 ans. Ca fait 1980. Disons que je suis entre 1975 et 1980."

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous la réalisation.

- "C'est impossible!" S'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin dans le temps. Comment allait-elle faire ? Et surtout qu'est ce que cela signifiait pour elle ? Qu'était-elle sensée faire ?

Elle maudit le retourneur de temps comme si c'était de sa faute. Elle maudit aussi Remus. Après tout, il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité, il l'avait laissé partir alors qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était dangereux.

Elle avait l'impression que sa vie s'écroulait.

Sa vie...

Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione__. Pas le moment du tout »_

- "Il y a sûrement une solution", se rassura-t-elle. "Il y en a toujours."

« _Pas cette fois_ » murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Cette fois il n'y a pas de solution.

- "Il y en a forcément"

« _Non. Tu es seule dans une époque que tu ne connais pas. Toi qui te vantes d'être si intelligente, tu as fait quelque chose de bien stupide_ »

- "LA FERME", hurla-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles dans une tentative dérisoire pour faire taire cette voix." La ferme", répéta-t-elle plus faiblement.

Mais la petite voix dans sa tête n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle était seule.

- "Reprend toi, Hermione. Ca ne te ressemble pas de pleurer sur ton sort."

Machinalement elle regarda sa montre. Cassée, bien sur.

- "reparo"

Normalement, sa montre avait suivi le schéma temporel et donc devait être à la bonne heure.

Si elle se fiait à ladite montre, elle allait devoir patienter un bon quart d'heure.

Ensuite, elle pourrait tranquillement aller voir Dumbledore.

S'il y avait une personne capable de l'aider, c'était bien lui.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps?

Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre et attendit aussi patiemment qu'elle le put.

C'était fou, comme en quelques minutes, sa vie avait totalement changée. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Elle eut l'impression que son attente durait une éternité. Elle regardait sa montre toute les deux minutes. Comme si cela allait faire avancer les petites aiguilles plus vite.

Quand enfin, il fut quatorze heures et demi, elle se leva, traversa le parc en sens inverse et marcha vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille, elle essaya plusieurs mots de passe:

-" Sucettes aux citron...Bouses de dragon...Suçalides...

C'est quoi ce maudit mot de passe", s'énerva-t-elle.

La gargouille tourna sur elle même, libérant le passage. Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit quelque chose en particulier.

Elle monta les escaliers. Devant la porte, elle inspira profondément et toqua.

- "Entrez."

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un Dumbledore plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs mais il semblait moins blanc que dans son souvenir. Il la fixait, une interrogation présente dans les yeux.

- "Mademoiselle? Excusez-moi mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vue."

- "C'est normal", fit Hermione d'une voix calme, qui l'étonna elle même. "Cependant, moi je vous connais."

Il fronça les sourcils devant cette phrase bien énigmatique.

- "Vous permettez que je m'asseye", fit Hermione sans attendre la réponse.

"Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va vous surprendre, sûrement. Peut être que vous allez avoir du mal à me croire, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai. De toute façon, vous pourrez vérifier grâce à votre pensine."

- "Vous êtes bien mystérieuse, jeune fille. Mais allez-y, je vous écoute."

- "Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de...1996."

La surprise se peignit clairement sur le visage du vieil homme. Il n'était sûrement pas habitué à voir de telles choses.

- "Comment..."

- "Si vous permettez, je vais vous raconter l'histoire en entier, après vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous le désirerez", l'interrompit Hermione.

Il fut une époque où elle se serait giflée plutôt que de parler comme cela à son directeur, mais de nombreuses choses avaient changée: déjà le vieux magicien était mort, et des événements s"étaient produits depuis...

- "Je vous en prie", répondit-il bienveillant.

Hermione commença son récit, n'omettant aucun détail. Elle lui parla d'Harry, de la guerre, des nombreux morts...

Pour plus de sécurité, elle n'avait révélé aucun nom. Si elle avait remonté le temps de quelques mois seulement, cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes mais là c'était de quelques années... Et puis, l'Hermione qui réfléchissait avait repris du service.

Pendant tout son récit, ses yeux fixaient la fenêtre mais Dumbledore s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne regardait rien en particulier, son regard était perdu dans le vague.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Dumbledore, et ce dernier crut voir une lueur de tristesse passait fugitivement dans ses yeux, mais cela fut tellement rapide qu'il n'aurait pu en jurer.

- "Je peux voir l'objet en question?"

Hermione sortit le retourneur de temps de sa poche et le lui tendit. De toute manière, maintenant, il ne lui serait plus d'une grande utilité. A part si elle voulait revenir à l'époque des dinosaures.

Il l'étudia attentivement.

- "Excusez-moi mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un venant du futur", fit-il avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

- "Je suppose que vous ne savez pas comment me faire rentrer chez moi?"

Le ton qu'elle avait employé indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de rentrer chez elle.

- "Je crains de ne pas avoir de solution, en effet. Bien entendu je vais faire des recherches, mais je ne vous promet rien."

Il se leva.

- "Ces escaliers mènent à mes appartements. Vous pouvez les utiliser. Je pense que vous serez contente de prendre une douche. Il y aussi des pommades."

- "Merci."

Il quitta son bureau. Elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans les appartements de Dumbledore.

Les tons or et rouge dominaient, comme un clin d'oeil à son ancienne maison. Elle était plutôt belle.

Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau nettoya son corps des nombreux stigmates de la bataille.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine de douche, elle remarqua des onguents à appliquer sur ses blessures. Quand se fut fait elle s'habilla et regarda son reflet dans la glace toute proche.

Ses traits étaient tirés. Les cernes soulignaient ses yeux, signe d'un manque de sommeil. Elle ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait eu une véritable nuit de sommeil. Cela semblait daté d'une éternité.

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face était tellement différente de l'Hermione qui était arrivée à Poudlard.

Cette Hermione était chiante, intello, miss je sais tout. Mais elle était surtout pleine de vie, elle adorait les blagues que faisaient les jumeaux Weasley, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, défier le règlement avec Harry et Ron, mais elle n'aurait jamais avoué tout cela.

La jeune fille du miroir ne lui ressemblait plus. Plus du tout.

La guerre l'avait changée, métamorphosée. Pas en bien.

Enfin, si. Il y avait eu une bonne métamorphose: elle s'était musclée, affinée. Ses cheveux autrefois touffus étaient devenus des boucles brunes, soyeuses et disciplinées. Elle avait pris aussi quelques centimètres. Elle avait gagné en charme, en beauté et en féminité.

L'Hermione aux vêtements trop grands avait laissé place à une Hermione stylée et sophistiquée.

Mais il y avait le revers de la médaille.

Son physique n'était pas le seul à avoir subi un changement.

Elle était devenue dure, froide, impassible. Elle avait trop vu de choses pour se laisser encore émouvoir par quoi que ce soit. Elle était devenue solitaire.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait donné tellement de fois la mort, que maintenant elle avait l'impression que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue un monstre. Peut être en était-elle devenu un.

Elle descendit et vit que Dumbledore était assit dans un des fauteuils et attendait patiemment.

- "Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre", fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- C"e n'est pas grave. Etant donné que vous allez rester un petit moment avec nous, il serait bien que vous ayez un endroit où vivre. Je vais m'en occuper. Je connais justement une famille qui serait ravie de vous accueillir. Je leur en parlerais. Pour le moment, je suggère que vous utilisiez mes appartements pour cette nuit. Demain, vous ferez leur connaissance."

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête mais Dumbledore avait l'impression qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire, il n'avait décelé aucune émotion apparente dans la voix. Ni la tristesse, la haine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Emotions qui auraient été naturelle dans l'état actuel des choses.

Il sentit que la suite ne serait pas facile. Elle ne se confierait pas facilement.


	3. Nouvelle vie

**NOUVELLE VIE**

Hermione regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil était éclatant.

Elle avait dormi dans les appartements de Dumbledore, lui étant occupé de régler son petit problème.

Elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait mais à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, fixant inlassablement le ciel. Elle n'avait pas bougé non plus. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, ni levée.

Rien

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte tellement elle était immobile. Seul le mouvement de sa poitrine indiquait sa respiration.

Elle ne ressentait rien. Cela en devenait presque effrayant. Lors de son entretien avec Dumbledore, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir ce calme, cette impassibilité comme si toute cette situation ne la concernait pas, comme si c'était une autre Hermione qui se trouvait dans son corps.

Alors même qu'une voix à l'intérieur d'elle avait imploré le professeur de l'aider, celle qui contrôlait son corps lui avait répondu avec tellement de froideur....

Et maintenant elle était là, à contempler ce ciel aussi vide de nuage qu'elle même était vide de vie.

Elle aurait pu pleurer. Elle aurait aimé. Pouvoir évacuer toute cette pression qui était comme un étau. Mais elle n'avait plus de larmes en réserves.

Où peut être que ses canaux lacrymaux étaient trop fiers pour laisser couler les larmes salvatrices.

Même si elle se forçait, elle n'arriverait pas à verser la moindre petite goutte d'eau.

C'est dans cet état, et cette position que le professeur Dumbledore la trouva. Il l'observa un moment, profitant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à cerner quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle lui avait tout dit de son passé, n'omettant aucun détail. Mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle.

Sa froideur apparente le dérangeait. Elle pouvait être la plus terrifiante des armes. Il avait connu une seule personne qui pouvait rivaliser en froideur, et cette personne était en passe de devenir un monstre.

Elle avait parlé des évènements comme si elle ne les avait pas vécus. Elle lui avait dit, pas implicitement peut être, mais il avait compris qu'elle faisait parti du camp des "gentils".

- "Vous comptez prendre la parole à un moment ou à un autre?" demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Dumbledore sursauta. Pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour le surprendre. Pendant une seconde, il se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute, mais il se reprit bien vite.

Mais elle avait toujours ce ton qui le dérangeait. Cet air impassible. Il avait déjà vu cela sur une personne et il n'aimait pas ce que cette personne était devenue.

- "Je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas entendu."

- "Et bien, si. Je vous ai entendu", répondit-elle simplement. "Je vous écoute."

- "J'ai pris contact avec la famille dont je vous ai parlé hier. Je leur ai expliqué la situation, c'est à dire que pour eux vous êtes une adolescente qui vient d'un foyer. Avant vous alliez à l'école de Salem. Cependant, pour le monde sorcier, vous serez la fille naturelle de ce couple. Pour que cela soit crédible, je procéderais à un petit changement. Il faudra que vous ayez leur sang, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait vérifier. Je suppose que cette petite transformation ne vous gênera pas."

- "Vous supposez bien", se contenta-t-elle.

- "Je suggère que nous fassions cette transformation ce matin. Cet après-midi, vous ferez connaissance avec eux."

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- "Au cas où cela vous intéresserez, les gens qui vont vous accueillir s'appellent Mr et Mrs Evans."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle le regarda.

- "Qu'est ce qui vous dit que cela m'intéresse?" fit-elle remarquer.

- "Ils vont vous accueillir. Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de respect à leurs égards."

Et il sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas voulu être sec envers elle, il avait seulement espéré provoquer une quelconque réaction.

Au fond d'elle même, Hermione approuvait le directeur.

Mais ne voulant pas créer un conflit entre les deux parties qui l'habitait, elle refusa d'y penser. Elle se leva et fila sous la douche.

Quand elle fut lavée, elle s'habilla.

Grâce à la magie, elle avait réparé ses habits. Elle avait enlevé toutes les déchirures et lavé les traces de sang.

Quand elle fut fin prête, elle rejoignit Dumbledore pour faire le changement de sang. Il l'attendait. Il n'était pas assis mais debout en train de parler à l'un des tableaux.

- "Voilà votre invitée, Dumbledore", fit une voix.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Hermione. D'un geste, il lui désigna un des fauteuils. Elle s'assit, bientôt imitée par Dumbledore qui prit le siège en face d'elle.

- "Cela ne sera pas douloureux. Vous ne sentirez rien. Je vais prononcer quelques formules."

Elle hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils comme si cela l'ennuyait prodigieusement d'être là. Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien.

D'ailleurs, quel âge avait-elle? Il ne lui avait pas demandé et elle ne l'avait pas dit.

- "Excusez-moi mais, quel âge avez-vous?"

- "seize ans"

- "Vous êtes jeune", fit-il pensif. "Enfin", fit-il en se reprenant.

"Je vais vous demander de relever votre manche. Je vais devoir faire couler votre sang."

Sans discuter, elle s'exécuta. Elle releva sa manche gauche. Sur son bras, Dumbledore put voir une cicatrice d'au moins trois centimètres de largeur.

- "D'où vient cette cicatrice?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- "C'est rien."

Il n'insista pas. Il prit un couteau et fit une petite incision.

Ensuite, il prononça des incantations qu'Hermione n'écouta pas.

Le couteau sur sa peau avait réveillé des souvenirs dont elle se serait bien passée. Ils assaillaient son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour les faire fuir.

Dumbledore ne remarqua rien, trop absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. La concentration était essentielle dans tout acte magique.

Quand il eut fini, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Hermione ressentit elle aussi, une légère faiblesse.

- "Je pensais que ça ne devait rien faire", maugréa Hermione.

- "J'ai dit que ça ne serait pas douloureux c'est tout", répondit-il tranquillement.

"Il est presque une heure", continua-t-il en regardant l'horloge. "Je suggère que vous mangiez avant que nous partions", fit-il en désignant la nourriture présente sur son bureau.

Hermione regarda le plat d'un air indifférent. Elle tendit pour prendre une pomme et ce fut tout.

- "Vous ne mangez rien d'autre?" demanda Dumbledore, légèrement inquiet.

- "Non", fit-elle sans le regarder, trouvant apparemment la cheminée beaucoup plus intéressante.

- "Vous faites un régime?"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de brusquement tourner la tête vers lui, devant cette remarque, qui contrastait avec le personnage qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à surprendre la jeune fille. C'était une petite victoire, certes, mais une victoire quand même. Et il se contenterait de cela pour le moment.

Le reste du "repas" d'Hermione se passa dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, Dumbledore se leva. Elle en fit de même.

- "Comme ce n'est pas autorisé de transplaner chez des moldus, nous allons utiliser un portoloin. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander si vous savez ce qu'est un portoloin."

- "C'est inutile en effet".

- "Notre portoloin sera ce sablier", fit-il en prenant ledit sablier.

- "Oh, j'oubliais. Ce serait une bonne chose que vous changiez de prénom. Ce sera l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ."

_« Un nouveau départ, est-ce vraiment possible ?» _

- "Comme vous voudrez."

- "Avez-vous une préférence?"

- "Non, prenez le prénom que vous voudrez..."

- "Eh bien....Que pensez vous de Lily?"

- "Lily? C'est un beau prénom...." fit-elle presque pensivement. "Je m'appellerais Lily alors", fit-elle après un moment.

Dumbledore crut percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix mais il n'aurait pu en jurer. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- "Vous êtes prête?" demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

_« NON!! Je ne suis pas prête!! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver mes amis !! »_

Comme d'habitude, Hermione fit taire sa conscience.

- "Oui", répondit-elle en inspirant profondément.

Dumbledore décompta et quand il eu dit zéro, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on l'a tirée vers le sablier. Elle avait cette impression chaque fois qu'elle utilisait un portoloin. Elle détestait cette sensation.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle peuplée de maisons qui semblaient parfaites. Les pelouses étaient tondues et bien vertes. Les jardins étaient remplis de fleurs. C'était un parfait quartier. La tranquillité et le calme semblaient régner en maîtres.

Hermione scruta le quartier comme si elle était en terrain dangereux. Chaque maison de ce quartier passa sous son regard acéré.

Elle vérifia que personne ne les avait vus. De toute façon, cela aurait été étonnant puisque le quartier était désert.

- "Vous atterrissez comme cela dans un quartier moldu, sans prendre aucune précaution?"

- "A quoi cela servirait? Vous voyez bien que ce quartier est désert."

- "Et imaginez qu'il ne l'avait pas été?"

Dumbledore se contenta de la regarder avec un petit sourire.

« _Il m'énerve quand il fait ça_ »

Il avança et elle fut bien obligée de le suivre. Elle regarda le panneau et vit qu'il était inscrit "Privet Drive".

Cette rue lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une maison qui portait le numéro quatre. Elle était coquette. Une parfaite petite maison anglaise. Des fleurs étaient posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la porte et il toqua. Tout de suite après, une ravissante femme vint ouvrir. Elle était grande, brune. Elle avait un visage triangulaire et un nez fin.

Son regard se posa sur Dumbledore avant de dériver vers Hermione, maintenant "Lily".

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Hermione tenta un sourire mais ce ne fut qu'une grimace. Mais Mrs Evans ne sembla pas en porter ombrage. Elle les fit rentrer. Elle avait des gestes nerveux.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon coquet. Les meubles d'un marron profond étaient merveilleusement assortis avec la moquette rouge. Il y avait des photos sur les murs. C'était un parfait petit chez-soi.

Un homme sortit de la cuisine. Il était grand, élancé, les cheveux châtains clairs. Son visage était plus rond que celui de sa femme.

Lui aussi était nerveux.

- "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie", fit-il en désignant le canapé.

- "Merci, David", répondit Dumbledore.

Hermione et lui s'assirent sur le canapé pendant que David et Marie Evans s'asseyaient sur l'autre canapé en face d'eux.

L'atmosphère était tendue, chacun regardant l'autre.

- "Je vous présente Lily, la jeune fille dont je vous ait parlé", commença Dumbledore.

Les époux Evans la saluèrent de la tête en faisant des petits sourires.

- "Je vous remercie de l'accepter chez vous, je me rend bien compte que je vous ai pris au dépourvu"

- "Ce n'est pas grave professeur", intervint David. "C'est un plaisir."

- "Merci", fit tout bas Hermione.

Après tout, ce couple la gentillesse de la prendre chez lui, elle pouvait au moins faire un effort.

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air bienveillant.

- "Ils savent ce que je suis?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

- "Oui, nous savons", répondit Mary à sa place. "David travaille au ministère dans la partie relation avec le ministère des sorciers. Nous avons une fille, Pétunia. Elle ne sait pas encore que tu es une sorcière, nous lui en parlerons le moment venu."

- "Tu veux peut être voir ta chambre pendant qu'ils discutent?" Proposa Mary

- "Oui, pourquoi pas", répondit Hermione.

Elles montèrent toutes les deux. Elle passa toutes les pièces en revue. Leur chambre, la chambre de Pétunia, le bureau de David, la salle de bain. Elles arrivèrent à la chambre de Lily.

Mary se retourna vers Hermione et celle-ci put voir dans son regard une lueur d'appréhension.

Hermione lui fit un sourire encourageant et, rassurée, Mary ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione entrer en première.

La chambre était plutôt grande, spacieuse. Elle était décorée dans les tons bleus: des draps du lit, jusqu'aux rideaux de la fenêtre. Hermione observa cette chambre qui allait devenir la sienne. Elle entra et avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle tourna sur elle même. La chambre était assez spacieuse.

Le lit était collé contre le mur. A son opposé, il y avait un bureau. Collée à un autre mur il y avait une armoire. Le sol était recouvert de moquette.

« _Et bien....soit. Bienvenue chez toi Hermione_ »

Elle eut un petit soupir. Interprétant son soupir, Mary s'empressa de dire:

- "Si il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, tu peux le changer tu sais."

- "Non, c'est bon. Cette chambre est très bien"

Satisfaite, Mary lui offrit un franc sourire. Devant celui-ci, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Lorsqu'elles redescendirent, mary lui montra les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée : la cuisine, les toilettes. Elle revinrent dans le salon où David et le professeur Dumbledore étaient en pleine discussion.

Ils se levèrent en même temps.

- "Je crois que je peux y aller", fit Dumbledore.

Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Mary et David Evans restèrent en retrait, voulant leur laisser ce moment d'intimité.

- "Si jamais tu en ressens le besoin, tu peux venir me voir. A n'importe quelle heure, Lily."

- "Merci Professeur", répondit sincèrement Hermione.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre elle allait avoir besoin de son soutien.

- "Comme nous sommes en milieu d'année, tu vas reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine, le temps de t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie. Je m'occuperais de ton emploi du temps. David t'accompagnera au Chemin de Traverse pour faire tes achats."

- "Très bien."

- "Et bien, je vous laisse. Au revoir David. Mary."

Les époux Evans firent un signe de tête à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Le bruit de la porte se refermant se répercuta dans son esprit.

« _Et bien, voilà Hermione. Maintenant tu es bien seule_. »

Lentement, elle se tourna vers ceux qui devenaient à partir de ce jour, ses "parents".


	4. Arrivée à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE 4 : ARRIVEE A POUDLARD**

Hermione avait les yeux fixés au plafond.

Elle n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Elle se sentait tellement déplacée dans ce décor si accueillant. Sa baguette se trouvait juste à coté du réveil. Sur celui-ci, elle put voir l'heure qu'il était.

2h30.

Malgré tous ces efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Cela aurait pourtant du être facile étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas dormi non plus la nuit dernière. Mais non. Rien à faire.

Elle se releva et s'assit sur son lit.

Le lendemain, elle irait faire ses courses et la semaine suivante, elle entrerait à Poudlard.

Comme si tout était normal.

Mais tout était loin d'être normal. Elle allait en cours alors que, techniquement parlant, elle n'était pas encore née. C'était une situation à devenir fou.

Et puis, aller en cours sans Harry et Ron. Sans voir aucun visage familier. Arriverait-elle à supporter tout ça ?

Elle se leva et se posta à la fenêtre.

Tout était calme à l'extérieur, paisible. Tellement différent de son époque.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de massacres.

Les gens vivaient en paix. Leurs seules préoccupations étaient de ne pas arriver en retard à leur travail, de décider quel ensemble mettre pour la journée, certainement pas qui allait mourir le jour même.

Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'eux. De leurs visages, leurs sourires, leurs rires. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut les revoir.

Elle pouvait entendre Ron lui reprocher de lire tout le temps, Harry, rajouter qu'un jour elle se transformerait en livre, Ginny, se moquer de son frère tout en faisant les yeux doux à Harry.

Elle leur aurait lancé un regard faussement agacé. Mais au final, aurait ri avec eux.

Pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient-ils si vivaces? Pourquoi venaient-ils la torturer?

S'aurait été tellement plus simple de tout oublier, de les effacer de sa mémoire. Mais justement, cela aurait été trop simple. Et la vie, malheureusement, ne l'était jamais.

Lorsqu'elle descendit vers sept heures du matin, Mary et David Evans étaient déjà levés.

Elle portait encore son pyjama: un débardeur et un pantalon noir.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, David leva les yeux de son journal et lui offrit un sourire suivit d'un bonjour.

- "Bonjour", répondit-elle machinalement.

- "Viens t'asseoir. Tu as faim?" demanda-t-il.

- "Non pas vraiment", répondit-elle.

_Dumbledore va vraiment croire que je fais un régime_

- "Aujourd'hui, nous allons acheter tout ce qu'il te faut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le professeur m'a donné une liste avec toutes les fournitures."

- "A quelle heure y allons-nous?"

- "Dès que tu seras prête", répondit-il avec un sourire.

- "Je dois juste prendre une douche."

- "Prends ton temps."

Aussitôt dit, elle remonta.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était impatiente d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, retrouver un environnement qu'elle connaissait.

Le Chemin de Traverse était tel qu'elle le connaissait.

Cependant, l'absence des élèves rendait l'endroit moins bruyant, un peu vide. Mais il était exactement pareil. En plus de dix ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Il y avait toujours les mêmes boutiques, les mêmes gérants, les mêmes vendeurs. Bien entendu, tous avaient des années en moins.

Elle suivait David comme une automate.

Ils entrèrent successivement dans les boutiques pour les chaudrons, les animaux - où elle choisit une magnifique chouette blanche tachetée comme un dalmatien prénommée Clio -, les balais et les livres.

Pénétrer dans un magasin de livres aurait du la rendre euphorique mais il n'en fut rien.

Dieu qu'elle avait changé.

- "Ça va?" demanda David, la faisant sursauter.

- "Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien."

Sans aucune raison apparente, elle pensa subitement à la fille naturelle des époux Evans. Elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée.

- "Quand vais-je rencontrer votre fille ? Pétunia c'est ça ?"

- "Oui, elle rentre cet après-midi", répondit David.

Instinctivement, Hermione sentit que David était nerveux.

- "Que se passe-t-il?"

- "De quoi veux-tu parler?" demanda-t-il de plus en plus nerveux.

- "Elle ne sait pas pour moi", fit-elle comprenant pourquoi David était soudainement devenu nerveux à l'évocation de sa fille.

- "Non, pas encore."

- "Elle ne va pas apprécier n'est ce pas ?"

- "Et bien disons que…Je ne pense pas non. Elle ne sait déjà pas mon véritable métier. Elle n'est pas très portée sur la magie."

- "Ahh"

_Voilà la raison de cette nervosité_

- "Je suis désolé, je sais que cela te met dans une situation délicate."

- "Ce n'est pas grave", le rassura-t-elle. "Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien"

- "C'est à moi de te rassurer, pas le contraire", fit-il avec un petit rire

Hermione voyait nettement qu'il se détendait à mesure que la conversation avançait.

Même si elle n'accepte pas, cela ne changera pas grand-chose, ajouta Hermione, pas d'inquiétude.

* * *

Ils étaient réunis dans le salon.

Pétunia avait été mise au courant qu'une jeune fille de son âge allait venir habiter chez eux, mais elle ne savait pas encore que celle-ci était sorcière.

Elle était grande, brune, comme sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait énormément. A la différence de sa mère, elle avait des yeux bleus et non marron. Elle ne possédait pas grand chose de son père.

Au contraire, on aurait pu croire qu'Hermione était la fille naturelle de David. Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux et leurs sourires se ressemblaient.

Pour le moment, Pétunia regardait Hermione avec curiosité, mais il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux.

_Ca ne va pas durer _

David et Mary n'avaient pas l'air très décidés à lui annoncer, redoutant certainement sa réaction.

Hermione était impatiente qu'elle le sache pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-" Lily", commença Mary," tu pourrais nous laisser quelques instants", finit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se leva et sortit de la cuisine.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et n'entendit de la conversation qu'un "QUOI" hurlé avec force.

Apparemment, Pétunia avait pris la nouvelle avec un enthousiasme modéré.

Lorsque Mary entra dans sa chambre, elle en eut la confirmation.

- "Elle n'a pas bien prit la nouvelle", constata Hermione comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas véritablement.

- "Non, en effet", répondit Mary avec un sourire crispé.

- "Ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute au cou tout de suite après avoir appris la nouvelle. Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. De toute façon, on ne se verra pas souvent."

- "Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais", fit-elle doucement. Pareil pour David.

- "Je vais essayer", répondit Hermione, troublée par la gentillesse de Mary.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Elle allait à Poudlard.

Bien malgré elle, le stress commençait à l'envahir. C'était stupide. Après tout c'était seulement Poudlard. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Elle avait fait ses valises la veille au soir et avait vérifié au moins cinq fois, pour voir si elle n'avait pas oublié la moindre petite chose.

Elle n'avait pas non plus dormi cette nuit là pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en forme. Sûrement la montée d'adrénaline. C'est donc dans une forme olympique qu'elle descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Pétunia n'était pas levé mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle n'allait pas la laisser lui gâcher la journée.

La seule chose qui aurait pu la mettre en rage était le fait que son estomac faisait encore grève. Il refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- "Tu es sure que tu ne veux rien?" demanda Mary, l'inquiétude bien présente dans sa voix.

- "Certaine", répondit Hermione avec une esquisse de sourire. "Au fait, comment je vais à Poudlard?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers David.

- "Tu vas utiliser la cheminée. Le professeur m'a dit que tu savais t'en servir."

- "C'est exact. A quelle heure je dois y aller?"

- "8 heures, et il est.......7h45", finit-il en se tournant vers l'horloge. "Tu reviendras pour les vacances de Noël"

- "D'accord."

Elle remonta dans la chambre pour descendre sa valise.

- "Tu n'as rien oublié?" Demanda Mary

- "Non, non."

- "Nous viendrons te chercher au train."

- "Oui, oui", répondit-elle, absente.

Mary et David la regardèrent, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre. Lily était arrivée chez eux depuis une semaine et ils ne savaient toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec la jeune fille.

Elle était lunatique et imprévisible. Elle ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, ne disait jamais si quelque chose lui faisait plaisir ou non. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'elle se sente comme chez elle.

Ils espéraient qu'avec le temps, leurs rapports avec la jeune fille s'amélioreraient.

- "Il est l'heure", fit remarquer Hermione.

Elle prit ses affaires qui se limitait à un sac avec ses habits et un autre avec ses affaires de magie: chaudron, livres, balai...., sa chouette, Clio, quant à elle, était sagement dans sa cage.

Elle avait été faire des courses avec Mary pour se faire une nouvelle garde robe.

Elle avait été obligée de se mettre en accord avec la mode actuelle. Bien qu'elle trouve les vêtements ringards, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

David lui donna de la poudre de cheminette, elle cria en lançant:

- "Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard!"

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, elle épousseta négligemment ses habits couverts de poudre.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau. Il lui adressa un franc sourire.

- "Alors, comment s'est passée cette semaine?"

- "Bien, bien. Pétunia n'a pas vraiment apprécié."

- "Oui, je me doute qu'elle a du prendre la nouvelle avec réserve. Elle est très cartésienne d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

- "Comment tout ça va se passer?"

- "Comment cela?"

- "Où je vais dormir? Dans quelle maison je vais aller?"

- "Ohh. Et bien tout ceci va dépendre de la maison dans laquelle vous allez être envoyée. Vous étiez dans quelle maison à votre époque ?"

- "Gryffondor."

- "Ce ne sera pas sur que vous soyez de nouveau envoyée à Gryffondor. Tout dépendra du choixpeau."

_Super_

- "Et si jamais il m'envoyait dans une autre maison?"

- "Comme je vous l'ai dit, le choixpeau décidera. Nous devrons nous y plier."

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas Hermione, mais elle ne pipa mot.

- "Tous les élèves sont déjà rassemblés dans la salle à manger. Venez."

Ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione allait faire sa répartition devant l'école toute entière. Elle savait que cela se passait toujours de cette façon mais il aurait pu faire exception pour elle.

Une boule au ventre commençait à se former pour Hermione au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs déserts.

Cette école réveillait tellement de souvenirs. Des bons comme des mauvais.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Dumbledore s'était rendu compte de son état d'esprit mais préféra s'abstenir de le faire remarquer. Il voulait qu'elle se confie d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle, elle inspira de nouveau profondément. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

- "Je vais vous demander de rester là, je vais annoncer votre venue à tous les élèves. Monsieur Rusard vous fera rentrer. Ensuite, vous serez répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons".

- "Oui, je sais comment ça marche, merci".

- "Je n'en doute pas", répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et Hermione put entendre le silence s'installer. Son coeur commença à s'accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore s'élever.

- "Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, Mlle Lily Evans. Elle nous vient de l'école de Salem. Je vous demanderais de lui faire bon accueil."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rusard. Tous les élèves étaient tournés vers elle.

_Entrons dans la fosse aux lions_

Elle avança à travers la grande salle. Les murmures allaient bon train dans l'école.

- "C'est la fille qu'on a vu y'a une semaine", s'exclama une voix.

Elle dirigea son regard vers l'élève qui avait dit cela. Il était jeune, sûrement un de première année.

Lorsque le regard d'Hermione se posa sur lui, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Sans y prêter plus d'attention, Hermione continua d'avancer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une prisonnière qui allait monter sur l'échafaud.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs.

Bien entendu, il y avait Dumbledore.

Mais aussi, McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns (encore en vie), Chourave. Les autres professeurs étaient inconnus.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- "Tiens, tiens, tiens. Une jeune fille du futur. Comme c'est intéressant. Oui, très intéressant.

Je vois beaucoup de puissance en toi, et du talent, oh oui, beaucoup de talent, et du caractère. Dans le futur, j'ai cru bon de t'envoyer chez Gryffondor. Intéressant.

Pourquoi pas Serpentard? Tu veux parvenir à tes fins. Par dessus tout. La fin justifie les moyens, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Une "sang de bourbe" chez les Serpents? Ils vont m'accueillir à bras ouverts", ironisa-t-elle.

- "Ah ah ah. Tu as raison, il me semble. Mais ce serait un moyen de donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière comme on dit chez vous? Tu ne penses pas?"

_Sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le choixpeau ne dit plus rien, occupé à réfléchir sur le sort d'Hermione.

Cela provoqua une longue série de murmures chez les élèves et chez les professeurs. D'habitude, cela ne prenait pas autant de temps pour envoyer un élève dans une maison.

Dumbledore se posait aussi des questions même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il attendait, comme tout le monde, le verdict du choixpeau.

- "J'ai trouvé!" S'exclama le choixpeau.

Cette déclaration, faite assez fort, ramena le silence dans la salle. Où l'étrange jeune fille allait être envoyée?

- "Tu iras à......"


	5. Laisser le passé au passé

**CHAPITRE 5 : LAISSER LE PASSE AU PASSE**

- "Gryffondor !!!"

La table des lions applaudit à tout rompre.

Au fond d'elle même, Hermione était soulagée de se retrouver dans la même maison qu'avant. Enfin, si elle pouvait appeler son époque avant .

Doucement, elle s'approcha de la table des lions, près des cinquièmes années.

Elle fit en sorte de garder ses distances avec les maraudeurs. Elle voulait à tout pris éviter cette situation pour laquelle elle n'était pas vraiment prête.

Elle croisa le regard du directeur. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un semblant de sourire pour rendre la politesse au vieux sorcier.

Son regard balaya l'ensemble de la salle. Beaucoup de souvenirs remontaient. Elle se souvenait encore de la cérémonie de sa répartition. Elle avait été tellement nerveuse.

Le choipeaux avait alors hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. La maison serdaigle lui aurait parfaitement convenu.

Mais finalement, il avait choisi Gryffondor.

Elle avait été heureuse dans cette maison. C'était là qu'elle avait connu ses amis les plus chers. Là où elle avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie.

Mais tout avait été balayé en quelques mois. La guerre, la mort, le désespoir.

Tout cela avait commencé à faire parti de son quotidien.

Bon gré, mal gré, il avait fallu faire avec.

Son voisin de droite la sortit de ses pensées avec un coup de coude.

Avec un grognement irrité, elle se tourna vers lui.

C'était un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Un peu banal.

- "Tu devrais te servir avant que les deux goinfres ne mangent tout", fit-il avec un sourire

Les deux goinfres en question n'étaient autres que Potter et Black.

Bien malgré elle, elle fut abasourdie de la vitesse avec laquelle ils mangeaient le poulet et les pommes de terre.

_« Charmant »_

Elle ne put empêcher son visage de prendre une expression dégoûtée. Tant de nourriture dans une seule bouche la répugnait.

Cela lui rappelait Ron. La même façon de manger. Aussi....distinguée.

- "Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais ça ira, merci."

Pour éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention, elle prit quand même un peu de nourriture qu'elle mangea sans grand enthousiasme.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore demanda aux préfets de reconduire les élèves de première année dans leur dortoir comme c'était la tradition.

Alors qu'elle se levait avec le reste des élèves, Dumbledore appela Hermione et lui demanda de s'approcher.

- "Lily, je te présente Sara McKenzie. Sara, voici Lily Evans."

Sara McKenzie était une petite brune aux yeux bleus. Son sourire avenant montrait qu'elle était douée pour se lier avec les gens.

- "Bonjour", fit-elle gentiment.

- "Salut"

- "Sara va t'accompagner pendant tes premières semaines ici. Elle t'aidera à te repérer dans Poudlard et à mieux connaître tes professeurs."

_« Me repérer dans Poudlard ? Il a perdu l'esprit ? Je connais parfaitement Poudlard et il le sait. »_

Avec son sourire et l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux, Hermione put voir qu'il s'amusait beaucoup.

- "Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez aller à votre dortoir.

Sara, je te confie Lily, ne la laisse pas toute seule, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde", continua Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant de malice.

- "Comptez sur moi professeur", répondit Sara avec gentillesse.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction des dortoirs.

_« Que je me perde ! Il a peur que je me perde ?! Il se fout de moi ! »_

- "Alors comment tu trouves Poudlard ?" demanda Sara d'une voix enjouée.

- "Super", soupira Hermione.

- "Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici."

- "Oui, oui"

Elles continuèrent leur route en silence jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame.

- "Le mot de passe je vous prie", ordonna-t-elle d'une façon peu commode.

- "Amora", fit Sara.

Avec un haussement de sourcil hautain, elle libéra le trou menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Des bruits de conversation leur parvinrent.

_« Allez du courage Hermione »_

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, les conversations s'arrêtèrent d'elles mêmes.

Les gryffondors présents regardaient Hermione avec curiosité. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une élève arrivait en cours d'année.

Elle se sentit disséquée par leurs regards pénétrants.

Son regard fut attiré par les maraudeurs assis dans le canapé près de la cheminée.

Sirius était encore plus beau de près, elle devait bien l'avouer. Son charme ravageur devait faire bien des dommages chez la population féminine de Poudlard.

Remus était aussi un joli garçon. Un peu plus effacé peut être.

_« Il a de bonnes raisons »_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'un homme aussi exceptionnel que Remus souffre d'une saloperie comme la Lycanthropie.

Pourtant il avait appris à vivre avec. Et elle l'avait accepté comme il était.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la personne à coté de lui, elle ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre instinctivement.

Peter Pettigrew ne pouvait pas être qualifié de joli garçon. Il était chétif et était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne semblait pas très courageux.

_« Pourquoi le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, je ne comprendrais jamais. »_

James Potter était d'une ressemblance frappante avec Harry. Contrairement à lui, il avait les yeux marron. Et dans ceux-ci brillaient un éclat malicieux que seule l'insouciance pouvait donner.

Cela avait fait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'était plus insouciant au même âge.

- "Viens je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir", fit Sara en la tirant par le bras.

Elles montèrent les escaliers.

* * *

- "Vous avez vu ?" fit Sirius d'un air emballé**. **"Pas mal la nouvelle !!"

- "Sirius", soupira Remus.

Décidemment son ami ne changerait jamais. Dès qu'il voyait une jolie fille, c'était la même histoire. S'en était désespérant.

Ce qui le préoccupait maintenant était la façon dont cette « Lily » s'était tendue en regardant Peter. Il avait sentit la haine irradier d'elle à ce moment là.

Pourquoi une telle révulsion envers Peter ? En plus elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Il allait devoir tirer cette situation au clair.

- "REMUS !!!!"

Il sursauta violemment. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui était près d'éclater de rire.

- "J'ai réussi à surprendre Remus", fanfaronna Sirius. "Je suis vraiment trop fort."

- "Ça va Remus ?" demanda James Potter.

A l'inverse de Sirius et de Peter, il avait remarqué le froncement de sourcils de Remus lorsqu'elle la nouvelle était montée dans le dortoir.

Le fait que Sirius arrive à le surprendre aussi facilement n'était pas banal.

Après tout peut être que la nouvelle lui plaisait. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les filles. Et sa condition n'arrangeait rien.

Pas comme lui et Sirius. Ils étaient littéralement adulés par tout Poudlard. Les filles voulaient sortir avec eux et les garçons voulaient devenir leurs amis.

Cela amusait James qui en profitait grandement. Au grand désarroi de Remus qui n'appréciait pas leurs attitudes cavalières envers les filles.

Il sourit intérieurement. Une nouvelle venait de faire son entrée sur la piste de danse. C'était toujours bien d'avoir de nouveaux choix pour la sélection.

Seulement, si elle plaisait vraiment à Remus, alors il ne ferait rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que l'amitié pour James Potter.

_____

- "Voilà c'est ton lit", montra Sara. "Tes affaires ont déjà été déposées."

En effet, ses valises étaient près du lit.

Hermione balaya la chambre du regard. Les rideaux, et les draps étaient rouges et doré, couleurs de Gryffondor.

En vingt ans, la décoration n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre.

Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ce décor familier mais tellement mal à l'aise en même temps.

Mais malgré toute la douleur, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_« Bienvenue chez toi Hermione »_

_

* * *

  
_

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, mangeant tranquillement ses chocogrenouilles agrémentés d'une tasse de thé.

Cela l'arrangeait beaucoup que Lily soit à Gryffondor. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait exactement le même emploi du temps que Sara McKenzie. Il espérait l'association des deux aiderait Hermione.

Le fait d'être à nouveau à Gryffondor pourrait lui donner des repères.

Malgré tout, il lui faudrait tout réapprendre.

Réapprendre à sourire, à rire, à faire confiance, ......à aimer.

Mais Dumbledore avait toujours eu confiance en l'avenir et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

Il serait là pour elle. Pour l'écouter quand elle serait décidée à parler. Pour la consoler lorsqu'elle serait prête à laisser le passé au passé.


	6. Premier contact

**CHAPITRE 6 : PREMIER CONTACT**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur le château encore ensommeillé.

Le calme régnait dans les couloirs. La situation changerait lorsque les élèves sortiraient des bras de Morphée.

Seuls les fantômes se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs. En même temps, étant donné qu'il était impossible pour eux de dormir, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire.

Le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau, dévorant des chocogrenouilles, McGonagall était dans le sien, corrigeant des copies plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres, Mr Binns préparait un cours qui serait forcément ennuyeux et le professeur Slughorn se demandait qui il allait bien pouvoir inviter pour une de ses soirées.

Le même calme régnait dans les dortoirs.

Il était 7h30.

Les plus matinaux étaient déjà dans la salle à manger. Les autres roupillaient tranquillement sous leurs couettes.

La chambre d'Hermione ne faisait pas exception.

Elle la partageait avec trois filles : Sara Mackenzie, la petite brune qui l'avait accompagnée, Emilie Rose, une petite blonde plutôt effacée et Chelsea Robinson, une fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air assez extravertie.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de faire connaissance avec elles.

Hermione et Sara était réveillée.

Sara était très matinale mais comme ses colocataires ne l'étaient pas, elle attendait patiemment que celles-ci se réveillent.

Elle aurait bien voulu savoir si « Lily » était réveillé mais elle avait peur, si elle ne l'était pas, de la réveiller accidentellement.

« Lily » l'impressionnait. L'intimidait. Elle avait peur de la froisser. Elle était si distante, si.....froide.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, après tout elle était à Gryffondor quand même, elle se leva et s'approcha du lit de « Lily ».

Elle avait les yeux fermés, donc elle dormait.

- "Je ne dors pas", fit-elle

Sara sursauta violemment. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur. Elle était sûre qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite.

- "Tu m'as fait peur", fit-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

- "Désolée", répondit « Lily » sans paraître le moins du monde désolé.

« Lily » se redressa sur son lit. Après un rapide regard par la fenêtre, elle se tourna vers Sara en haussant un sourcil.

Celle-ci se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur.

- "Alors ?" demanda Hermione.

- "Alors quoi ?" hésita Sara.

- "Pourquoi tu t'es approchée de mon lit ?" questionna Hermione en essayant de ne pas laisser son exaspération transparaître dans sa voix.

- "Et bien....Je voulais juste voir si tu étais réveillée."

- "Ben maintenant tu le sais."

- "C'est que les autres filles ne sont pas vraiment du matin. Et je me disais que si toi tu l'étais, on pourrait descendre déjeuner ensemble."

_« Allez Hermione fais un effort. Regarde la, elle essaie d'être gentille »_

- "Ecoutes c'était une mauvaise idée, désolée de t'avoir dérangée."

Elle retourna en direction de son lit.

- "Non, attend", fit Hermione.

Sara la regarda, une interrogation présente dans ses yeux.

- "Donne moi juste le temps de prendre une douche.

Sara sourit en hochant la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles enfin prêtes sortirent sans faire de bruit de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers menant à leur salle commune.

Elle était vide.

Les Gryffondor, à toute époque étaient connus pour être de grands dormeurs.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle se passa dans le silence. Sara n'osant pas le troubler et Hermione étant enfermées dans ses pensées.

Enfin pas vraiment. Elle avait été réveillée par une violente migraine. Migraine qui refusait de s'en aller gentiment.

D'après Mme Pomfresh, enfin la Pomfresh de son époque il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait juste attendre.

Lupin avait pris l'habitude de lui préparer des potions pour calmer la douleur. Cela ne faisait pas partir la migraine, mais cela avait le mérite de la soulager.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui faire ses potions.

Elle ne se souvenait pas pourquoi elle avait ses violentes migraines. Et ne pas se souvenir commençait à la tracasser. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Des choses réveillaient quelque chose en elle mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était frustrant.

Elle demanderait à Pomfresh de lui préparer une décoction dont elle avait le secret.

La salle à manger était presque vide. Peu d'élèves se levaient d'aussi bon matin.

Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire.

_« Je pourrais dire : tu as bien dormi ? Non c'est nul Hermione, allez trouve quelque chose. Après tout elle a été gentille avec toi. »_

- "Tu as bien dormi ?"

La voix de Sara la sortie de ses pensées. Inconsciemment, elle sourit, la question de Sara étant l'écho de ses pensées.

Sara lui rendit son sourire, pensant que finalement, elles pourraient peut être devenir amies.

- "Oui, et toi ?"

- "Bien.

Franchement ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une marmotte."

Hermione ricana.

La nouvelle ambiance amicale entre les deux filles ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'un certain professeur.

Il était content que cela se passe bien entre les deux filles. Son plan allait peut être fonctionné.

Bientôt les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la grande salle. Guidés par leurs ventres, ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

Les deux filles qui partageaient la chambre avec Hermione et Sara s'assirent à coté d'elles.

- "Bien dormi les filles ?" demanda Emilie

- "Oui", répondit Sara avec entrain

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- "Je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi matinale que toi", constata Chelsea.

Son ton n'était ni amical, ni méchant. Il était hautain. Elle rappelait à Hermione la façon de parler de Malfoy.

Prendre les gens de haut. C'était des manières de sangs purs.

_« Génial »_

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Sara et Emilie discutaient joyeusement, Chelsea aussi, avec une certaine Maria. Une Gryffondor, elle aussi.

C'est à ce moment là que les maraudeurs firent leur apparition.

Sirius et James en premier, Remus et Peter derrière.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la table des Lions, Sirius et James envoyèrent des sourires charmeurs vers les filles, de n'importe quelle maison. Sauf bien sur les serpentards. Fallait pas abuser non plus.

_« Pathétique »_ pensa Hermione en secouant la tête.

Ils devaient être les garçons les plus arrogants de tout Poudlard.

James Potter n'avait rien à voir avec son fils. Là où Harry était discret, son père était m'as-tu-vu.

Quant à Sirius, il n'était assurément plus l'homme taciturne qu'elle avait rencontré.

Le changement était.....stupéfiant et consternant à la fois.

Sirius s'assit à coté d'Emilie qui piqua un fard, James en face de lui, Remus s'installa à coté d'Hermione, et Peter à coté de lui.

- "Salut les filles", fit Sirius avec bonne humeur.

Il fit un clin d'œil enjôleur à Emilie ce qui la fit rougir encore plus, si tant est que la chose soit possible.

- "Nous n'avons pas encore fait connaissance. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin."

_« Oui, je sais bien »_

- "Et voici, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew."

- "Ben moi c'est Lily Evans, mais tu dois sûrement le savoir."

Remus fut surpris par le sourire qu'elle lui offrit.

Un vrai sourire, sincère, chaleureux, en un mot : amical. Et la même amitié se reflétait dans ses yeux.

C'était étonnant étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. De plus il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'action avec les filles. C'était à James et Sirius qu'elles faisaient des sourires. Pas à lui.

Elle n'offrit d'ailleurs que des saluts de la tête à ses amis.

Encore un mystère de plus.

- "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser", fit Hermione

- "Où tu vas ?" demanda Sara

- "A l'infirmerie."

- "Je t'accompagne", fit-elle en se levant. "N'oublie pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit. Il ne faut pas que je te perde", finit-elle en souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Sara était une fille très gentille.

- "On vous voit en cours", s'exclama un Sirius joyeux.

_« Il va avoir des crampes aux paupières à force de faire des clin d'œil »_

_

* * *

  
_

- "Une potion contre quoi ?"

- "Contre les migraines", répéta Hermione exaspérée. "Vous devez bien avoir ça dans tout....dans tout votre bazar !" s'énerva-t-elle la migraine reprenant de plus belle.

- "Un peu de respect, jeune fille",s'indigna Pomfresh.

Sara essaya tant bien que mal de retenir le fou rire qui commençait à lui secouer les épaules. Voir Pomfresh s'énerver était toujours un spectacle....distrayant. Et voir la facilité avec laquelle « Lily » l'avait énervée en si peu de temps valait le détour.

- "Oui, j'ai bien quelque chose pour vous, mais je vous préviens, vous devrez rester à l'infirmerie."

- "Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Hermione.

- "Parce que la potion à un effet secondaire : elle endort légèrement."

- "Je serais dans les vappes quoi."

- "Pardon ?"

_« Bravo Hermione, belle gaffe »_

- "C'est une expression là d'où je viens", improvisa-t-elle.

- "Drôle d'expression."

- "En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je reste à l'infirmerie. J'ai des cours, moi."

- "Ah mais ce n'est pas vous qui décidez jeune fille."

- "De toute façon, Sara sera là pour veiller sur moi. Je ne risque vraiment rien."

Pomfresh lança un regard perplexe à Sara qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

- "Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous tombez dans les pommes."

- "Je ne viendrais pas me plaindre", assura Hermione.

* * *

- "Nous pouvons donc dire que c'est à ce moment que les plus grands progrès en matière de médecine sont apparus. Donc en 1400......"

_BAM_

Toute la classe se tourna vers un élève qui venait de s'effondrer sur sa table.

Ils se détournèrent rapidement, la chose n'étant pas isolée et nouvelle dans les cours de Mr Binns, le professeur d'histoire de la magie.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Les cours de Binns étaient toujours aussi soporifiques à son époque. Les années ne l'avaient pas aidé à s'améliorer.

Vivant ou mort, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

_« Je sens que je vais m'amuser »_


	7. La journée continue

**CHAPITRE 6 : LA JOURNEE CONTINUE**

- "Tu es prête ?"

- "Prête à quoi ?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Prête pour le cour de Slughorn enfin !" fit Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda Sirius, puis son bras en haussant un sourcil.

Son regard peut amène le força à enlever son bras. Mais il lui envoya quand même un sourire enjôleur.

Hermione resta de marbre face à, pour elle, cette pseudo marque de séduction, et entra dans la salle, suivie de près par Sara.

C'était une salle de cours normale avec trois colonnes de tables en bois.

Hermione laissa Sara choisir leurs places.

Elles s'assirent au milieu de la classe.

Le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards au grand dam d'Hermione et de tous les Gryffondor en général.

Les maraudeurs quant à eux s'assirent au dernier rang. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, loin de là.

En cours, seuls Peter et Remus prêtaient de l'attention aux cours. Les deux autres : Sirius et James se contentaient de s'amuser et ne prenaient aucune note.

Pourtant, malgré cela, ils arrivaient toujours à surpasser les autres élèves. En quelque matière que ce soit, ils étaient les meilleurs.

- "Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, il me semble ?" fit Slughorn en balayant la salle du regard.

Celui-ci se posa bientôt sur Hermione. Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- "Mlle Evans ? Vous voulez bien vous lever ?"

Hermione s'exécuta, bien que de mauvaise grâce.

- "Vous voulez bien vous présenter ?"

- "Ils me connaissent déjà", fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et désignant la classe.

- "Oui, mais pas moi", répondit Slughorn sans perdre son sourire.

- "Je m'appelle Lily Evans et comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis à Gryffondor."

Slughorn la regarda avec un sourire encourageant comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre.

Elle haussa les sourcils en signe de question implicite.

- "Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ? votre matière préférée ?...."

_« Tu veux savoir mes mensurations aussi » _pensa-t-elle agacée de cet interrogatoire.

Elle garda le silence lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Cela provoqua des ricanements de la part des places du fond et des regards haineux des Serpentards.

- "Vous pouvez vous rasseoir", fit Slughorn avec toujours ce même petit sourire qu'elle commençait à trouver très énervant.

Il n'avait pas l'air vexé le moins du monde par cette rebuffade.

- "Bien, maintenant vous allez apprendre à faire du Veritaserum", commença-t-il son cours.

Tous les élèves ouvrirent leurs livres. Hermione, n'en ayant pas encore, suivit sur celui de Sara.

Sara était très douée en potions, ce qui faisait d'elle deux une très bonne équipe.

Slughorn passait dans toutes les équipes pour vérifier le travail. Il n'était jamais en manque de petits commentaires pour chaque personne.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Sara et Hermione, il observa la façon de travailler des deux filles.

Cette intense observation ne gêna nullement Hermione qui avait eu l'habitude avec Rogue.

Lorsque celui-ci vérifiait les potions, il s'attardait toujours aux Gryffondor dans l'espoir de trouver une faute. Il en avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé. Il terrorisait tellement les Gryffondors qu'à chaque fois, ceux-ci faisaient des erreurs.

_« D'ailleurs en parlant de Rogue.... Il devrait sûrement être ici, puisqu'il avait fait sa scolarité en même temps que les maraudeurs »_

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Si brusquement qu'elle faillit percuter la tête de Slughorn qui s'était penché vers leur chaudron.

- "Mlle Evans ?"

- "Euh, je suis désolée, j'ai....eu un frisson."

- "Un frisson ?"

- "Oui", fit-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.

- "Très bonne potion, continuez", fit-il en continuant son tour de la classe.

Hermione entreprit son exploration de la salle qu'elle voulait commencer avant que l'incident avec Slughorn ne se produise.

C'est alors qu'elle vit un élève, seul, à la première table tout à gauche.

C'était sûrement lui.

Alors comme cela, il était aussi rejeté par les membres de sa propre maison. Rien d'étonnant qu'il est été si froid et distant, étant professeur.

Mais cela n'excuserait jamais le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore.

Sara lui envoya un coup de coude. Tout comme elle, elle savait que la concentration était la vertu majeure pour réussir une potion.

- "Stop !"

Tous les élèves se figèrent aussitôt.

Bien, maintenant, mettez un peu de votre potion dans une fiole et posez-la sur le bureau.

Sara se chargea de porter la potion sur son bureau pendant qu'Hermione rangeait tous les ustensiles.

- "Mlle Evans, pourrais-je vous parler ?" demanda Slughorn alors que les élèves sortaient de la salle.

Hermione regarda Sara qui haussa les sourcils en signe d'ignorance.

Avec un petit soupir, elle se dirigea vers le bureau.

- "A ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous êtes plutôt douée en potion. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez avec Sara. Vous ferez une excellente équipe. Vous êtes assurée d'avoir une excellente note pour cette potion."

- "Merci", fit Hermione qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. "Est-ce que je peux y aller ?"

- "Oui, bien sur. A demain."

- "Oui c'est ça, à demain."

Sara l'attendait à la sortie.

Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

Juste me dire qu'on formait une bonne équipe.

- "Ah bon ?" fit Sara étonnée.

- "Il n'est pas aussi courtois avec les gryffondors d'habitude ?"

- "Et bien cela dépend lesquels. A mon avis, tu peux être sûre d'être invitée à l'une de ses soirées"

- "Je m'en réjouis d'avance", railla Hermione sous le rire de Sara

* * *

Les bruits des conversations leur parvinrent avant même qu'elles ne s'engagent dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger.

Elles s'installèrent aux seules places encore libres. C'est-à-dire, à coté des maraudeurs.

_« Quelle chance »_

Hermione allait pouvoir admirer de près la façon de manger de Sirius et James. De quoi couper l'appétit à n'importe qui.

Des centaines de chouettes firent irruption dans la salle. C'était le jour du courrier.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête ne s'attendant pas à recevoir quelque chose.

Elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu'une enveloppe tomba dans son assiette. Elle leva les yeux sur la chouette qui venait de le lui donner et s'aperçut que c'était la sienne.

Avec un peu de perplexité, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre des Evans.

_Lily, _

_Nous espérons que tout se passe bien dans cette école et que tu t'es déjà fait des connaissances. Nous pouvons aisément imaginer que c'est un peu dur pour toi de te retrouver dans une nouvelle école. Mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré qu'il veillerait sur toi._

_Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas revenir pour les vacances. La sœur de David est tombée malade. D'ailleurs au moment où nous t'écrivons, nous sommes déjà partis chez elle. Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Nous nous rattraperons aux prochaines vacances._

_Nous t'embrassons fort._

_Mary et david._

Hermione se sentit légèrement déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé rentrer chez les Evans pour avoir une coupure. Les vacances étaient dans deux semaines à peine.

Tant pis. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

Sara devait avoir reçu une lettre joyeuse puisqu'elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- "Bonne nouvelle ?" demanda Hermione

Sara lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

- "Oui mes parents ne seront pas là des vacances...."

- "Et c'est pour ça que tu es heureuse ?"

- "Non, c'est ma tante, elle va bientôt avoir son bébé. Alors ils vont devoir aller là bas pour rester avec elle."

- "Alors tu vas rester ici ?"

- "Non, je rentre chez moi. Seulement il n'y aura personne c'est tout."

Un devoir sur les propriétés de la fleur d'oranger. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à nous faire faire.

C'était là l'ambiance de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Mme Pau, le professeur de Botanique leur avait donné une dissertation à faire sur les propriétés magiques de la fleur d'oranger. Et apparemment, cette recherche n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

Eric Glover, un cinquième année, n'arrêtait pas de pester depuis une heure contre ce devoir « débile » d'après lui.

Cela commençait à énerver Hermione.

_« La fleur d'oranger est utilisée pour la potion tue-loup crétin »_

Bien entendu, elle ne pourrait jamais le dire tout haut. A cette époque cette potion n'existait pas encore.

Malheureusement.

Heureusement, elle avait bientôt fini son devoir. Elle pourrait partir et prendre l'air.

Sara, à coté d'elle, avait bientôt fini aussi. Hermione s'était rendu compte au cours de la journée que Sara était une excellente élève. Elle était aussi très sérieuse.

Comme elle. A une certaine époque.

Lorsque son devoir fut fait, elle ferma son livre et monta en direction des dortoirs.

Elle déposa ses affaires et redescendit pour aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est qu'une autre personne était elle aussi sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et l'avait suivie.

Cette personne avait vraiment très envie de percer le mystère Lily Evans.


	8. Sang de bourbe

**CHAPITRE 8 : SANG DE BOURBE**

Elle marchait lentement sur la plaine.

La légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux. D'un œil triste, elle regardait tous les endroits où Ron, Harry et elle aimaient aller, ou ceux qui avaient marqués leurs vies.

L'arbre au pied duquel ils aimaient s'asseoir pendant leurs pauses, la cabane hurlante où ils avaient vu pour la première fois Remus se transformer, la cabane de Hagrid où ils allaient pour chercher du réconfort et de la bonne humeur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Au début, elle avait détesté ce sport, ne comprenant pas la fascination qu'il exerçait sur les garçons. Puis ils avaient réussi à la convaincre d'assister à un entraînement.

Elle avait bien du avouer qu'elle avait été impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle ils semblaient effectuer même les mouvements les plus compliqués.

Harry tenait son habilité de son père, paraissait-il. Maintenant, elle aurait tout le loisir d'en juger.

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la personne non loin d'elle. Mais rien de bizarre à cela. Cette personne savait se rendre totalement silencieuse. Sa condition savait avoir du bon.

Remus l'observait.

Peut être n'aurait-il pas du la suivre ? Mais sa curiosité avait été la plus forte. Cette fille l'intriguait.

Une certaine tristesse émanait d'elle. Elle était juste un échantillon de ce qu'elle ressentait. Avec ses capacités de Lycanthrope, il pouvait sentir toute sa tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait pas. Elle était diablement forte pour cacher ses émotions. Mais là, elle était toute seule. Elle n'avait plus besoin de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il la vit s'arrêter aux abords du terrain de Quidditch. Apparemment, elle hésitait. Allait-elle partir ou rester ?

Remus espérait qu'elle allait continuer. Déjà parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, et ensuite parce que si elle se retournait, elle le verrait forcément parce qu'il n'y avait aucun arbre pour qu'il puisse se cacher.

Et si cela se produisait, il devrait s'expliquer sur sa présence. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

A son grand soulagement, elle continua vers le terrain.

* * *

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Est-ce qu'elle voulait souffrir un peu plus ?

_« T'es un peu maso Hermione »_

Le terrain de Quidditch était immense. Il faisait au moins cinq terrain de foot. Trois grands anneaux étaient à chaque extrémité du terrain.

Avec un sourire, elle imagina Harry poursuivant le vif d'or, Ron gardant les buts et Ginny s'élançant vers les buts avec le souaffle.

Ils étaient tous les trois très doués dans leur spécialité.

Elle se rappelait l'acharnement avec lequel il avait insisté pour qu'elle essaye. Mais elle avait toujours refusé à leur grand désespoir.

_« Allez Hermione, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu continues, tu vas faire pleurer dans les chaumières. C'est une chance. La chance de commencer une nouvelle vie. »_

Elle se retourna si brusquement que Remus n'eut pas le temps de se rendre invisible.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait là.

- "Ecoutes, avant que tu n'imagines quoi que ce soit...", commença-t-il légèrement embarrassé.

- "C'est bon Remus", fit-elle en souriant. "Tu te promenais, voilà tout."

Elle avait compris qu'il l'avait suivie, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure.

- "Oui, c'est ça", fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je me promenais.

Elle s'avança vers lui et ensemble ils repartirent en direction du château.

- "Tu joues au Quidditch ?" demanda-t-il après un silence.

- "Moi ? Oh Non. Tu ne me verras jamais sur un balai. Et toi ?"

- "Non plus."

- "Tu ne te sens pas l'âme d'un poursuiveur ? Où d'un gardien ?"

- "Non", fit-il en riant. "Je laisse cela à James et Sirius."

- "Ils ont quels postes ?"

- "James est attrapeur. Par contre Sirius ne joue pas, il commente les matchs. Il ferait un très bon batteur mais il dit que commenter les matchs lui suffit, au grand dam de James qui aimerait bien l'avoir dans l'équipe."

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. De leurs goûts, de ce que pensait Hermione de sa première journée de cours à Poudlard.

Ils virent des Serpentards au coin d'un couloir. Pour leur grand malheur, ils venaient vers eux.

- "Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Remus. "On fait un demi-tour et on pique un sprint ? Où on affronte vaillamment notre destin ?" finit-il pince sans rire

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- "J'ai toujours eu des tendances suicidaires."

- "Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre", répondit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Ils continuèrent donc vers une confrontation qui était inéluctable.

- "Tiens, tiens. Mais ne serait-ce pas notre Lupin adoré et la toute nouvelle recrue ?" fit Malfoy avec ironie.

_« Pas étonnant que Drago soit aussi suffisant »_

Leur intention première n'était pas de s'arrêter pour faire causette avec les Serpentards mais ils leurs barraient le passage. Ils furent donc obligés de s'arrêter.

- "Laisse-nous passer Malfoy", dit Remus.

- "Et si je n'ai pas envie", répondit Malfoy avec un sourire carnassier.

- "Ben nous on va avoir envie de te casser la figure", rétorqua Hermione avec agressivité.

- "Ah oui ?" fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. "J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'une sang de bourbe va bien pouvoir me faire."

Hermione sentit Remus se tendre face à l'insulte. Elle mit sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- "C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Malfoy ?" fit-elle avec un sourire ironique. "Sang de bourbe ? C'est là ton insulte la plus dévastatrice ? C'est pathétique. Réellement."

Cette réplique laissa Lucius Malfoy sans voix. D'ordinaire, personne ne restait insensible à cette insulte. Mais cela semblait ne faire ni chaud ni froid à cette Lily Evans.

- "Quoi tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu n'as plus d'insultes en réserve ? Si jamais tu repenses à une en particulier, tu sais où me trouver."

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit la main de Remus, poussa Malfoy et ils partirent, laissant les Serpentards en plan, encore abasourdis par ce qui venait de se produire.

Remus se laissa conduire sans protester. Il était encore trop effaré par ce qui venait de se produire.

Après avoir repris ces esprits, il s'arrêta net.

Hermione se retourna, une interrogation dans les yeux.

- "Tu…lui…"

- "Oui ?"

- "Il…tu…"

- "Tu pourrais essayer de faire une vraie phrase. Tu sais, avec sujet, verbe, complément, attribut du sujet aussi si ça te chante…"

- "Il t'a insulté de...."

Il n'osait pas dire le mot.

- "Sang de bourbe ? C'est ça qui te gêne ?"

- "Eh bien, oui."

Elle s'avança vers lui en soupirant.

- "Cette insulte n'a de valeur que si tu lui en donnes Remus. Cela fait longtemps que ce genre de phrase ne m'atteint plus."

- "Tu es vraiment surprenante"

- "Ah oui ?"

- "Oui, la totalité des gens que je connais aurait répondu avec véhémence à Malfoy, mais toi tu es restée...stoïque."

- "Je sais garder mon sang froid c'est tout", répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Allez viens, je commence à être fatiguée."

* * *

- "Quand même, je ne pourrais jamais oublier la tête qu'il a faite. Il ne savait plus quoi dire", fit Remus en riant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Elle en première, lui ensuite.

- "Oui c'était assez jouissif", répondit-elle en riant aussi, la tête tournée vers lui.

Ils se rendirent compte que la salle commune baignait dans le silence. Et pour cause. Toutes les têtes étaient maintenant tournées vers eux.

_« Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un rire ou quoi ?! »_

Devant les têtes des Gryffondors, ils pouffèrent derrière leurs mains.

Ils se séparèrent. Hermione rejoignit Sara pendant que Remus rejoignait Sirius, Peter et James.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Remus lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Sirius et James regardait cet échange avec la bouche grande ouverte. D'habitude c'était eux les séducteurs. Eux que les filles regardaient en premier. Et surtout eux qui faisaient des clins d'œil.

- "On dirait que notre petit Mumus a une touche", fit Sirius, railleur.

- "Jaloux Sirius ?" demanda Remus avec malice.

- "Moi ? Pas du tout", fit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- "Mais oui, c'est cela", répondit Remus.

En effet, Sirius était jaloux. Il avait essayé d'être très aimable avec cette fille et tout ce qu'il avait eu était un regard glacial de sa part alors que Remus pouvait déjà se compter parmi ses amis. C'était injuste.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit « Lily » et Sara monter dans leurs dortoirs.

Elle était moins froide qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait le sens de l'humour et se montrait parfois sarcastique.

Cette année allait se révéler riche en émotion.

Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Remus.

Hermione se retourna vers Sara qui affichait un petit sourire.

- "Je n'aime pas ce petit sourire", fit-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle.

Mais vite, un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage et elles rirent ensemble.

- "En tout cas, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur depuis que tu lui as parlé."

- "Je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur", répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Ne le prend pas mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Te retrouver seule dans une nouvelle école. Je ne te reproche rien."

Elle inspira profondément comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle allait dire.

- "Depuis ton arrivée, on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois liée avec les autres. Tu es un peu distante.

C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Tu sais, malgré tout ça je t'aime bien. De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es une fille plutôt sympa. Et je veux que tu te sentes bien ici."

Hermione fut touchée du discours de Sara.

C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et pourtant Sara l'avait supportée.

Peut être était-il temps de faire des efforts.

- "Je t'aime bien aussi, tu sais."

- "C'est vrai ?"

- "Oui", fit-elle avec un sourire. "C'est juste que je ne pas très douée pour me lier avec les gens."

- "Ce n'est pas que j'ai vu", répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- "Avec Remus, c'est.....différent. Il est tellement gentil qu'on ne peut que l'aimer."

Toujours ce même sourire.

- "Ne t'imagine rien !! Il n'y a rien de romantique là dedans. C'est juste un ami."

- "Oui, oui."

- "Maintenant ça suffit !!!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus.

- "On devrait y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner."

D'un même élan, elles se levèrent et sortirent de leurs chambres.

La salle commune était presque vide. Seuls les maraudeurs et quelques élèves étaient encore présents.

- "Vous allez manger les filles ?" demanda Remus.

- "Oui", répondit Sara en regardant Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Génial !! Elle ne va plus me lâcher »_

- "On vous accompagne."

- "Si vous voulez", fit Hermione en prenant un air indifférent.

Seulement, lorsque Remus lui sourit, elle ne put pas faire autrement que de lui sourire en retour.

Elle entendit Sara pouffer à coté d'elle. Elle lui donna discrètement un coup de coude.

Tous les six, ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Remus et Hermione étaient les derniers. Elle vit Sara se retourner à plusieurs reprises.

- "Elle va finir par se faire un torticolis", fit Remus. "Pourquoi se retourne-t-elle tout le temps ?"

L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Hermione qui éclata de rire.

Les quatre devants se retournèrent se demandant sûrement ce qui était si drôle.

- "J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?" demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- "Non, non", fit Hermione en se calmant.

- "Mm mm...."

- Tiens, tiens, Lupin et sa nouvelle petite amie", fit une voix derrière elle.

Cette voix n'avait d'autre propriétaire que Bellatrix Black. Après avoir rencontré Malfoy c'était le tour de Bellatrix.

_« Vous m'en voulez là haut ?! »_

C'était une rencontre dont elle se serait bien passée. Autant, Malfoy ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid ; autant, elle ne pouvait supporter Bellatrix.

Elle avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie et avait tué Sirius.

Et puis elle était le bras droit de Voldemort.

Elle sentit vaguement les autres se rapprocher de Remus et d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Sirius était plus que furieux d'avoir sa cousine en face de lui.

- "Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" fit Sirius avec humeur.

- "Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir alors t'es gentil mais tu laisses les grands parler."

Tout le monde se garda bien d'intervenir dans cette querelle familiale.

- "Alors", reprit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, "il parait que tu sais rester de marbre, sang de bourbe."

- "Tu n'as pas le droit", commença Sara.

- "Ce n'est pas à toi de me le donner, petite fille", fit Bellatrix en s'approchant dangereusement de Sara.

Hermione s'interposa entre les deux. Elle et Bellatrix s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucune des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux.

- "C'est avec moi que tu as un problème, alors tu la laisse en dehors de ça", avertit Hermione.

- "Sinon quoi ?"

- "Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" demanda Hermione.

La lueur dans ses yeux servit d'avertissement à Bellatrix.

Celle-ci sentit qu'elle ne devait la provoquer que si elle était sure de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout. Car la fille en face d'elle ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Dans un sens, cela l'impressionnait. Elle avait enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Les autres regardaient cet échange avec intérêt. Aucun ne comprenait cette haine apparente de « Lily » envers Bellatrix alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Bellatrix et sa bande partirent non sans jeter un regards haineux à tous les Gryffondors présents.

Hermione les suivit du regard. Celui-ci rencontra celui de Sirius. Il avait une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Il s'attendait à voir de la haine dans les yeux d'Hermione. Mais il n'en fut rien. La remarque qu'elle fit le surprit.

- "Ta cousine a encore des progrès à faire en relations humaines. Elle devrait prendre exemple sur toi."

_« Bravo Hermione, rien de tel qu'un compliment pour démarrer une amitié sous les meilleurs auspices »_

Sirius resta sans voix face à ce compliment inattendu.

_« J'essaie de faire des efforts là !! Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un peu ?! »_

- "Je n'attends pas de réponse ou de commentaires dans l'immédiat Sirius. Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir."

Un humour corrosif. Ca lui plaisait.

- "J'ai toujours su que tu étais folle de moi", répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- "Mais oui, bien sur. D'ailleurs en ce moment même j'ai du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus", fit-elle avec un sourire railleur.

Sara se retenait à grand-peine de ne pas rire. Oui décidemment, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- "Bon on y va parce que j'ai faim moi", fit Peter.

Sa remarque fut ponctuée par un gargouillement venant de son propre estomac.

En riant, les six jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Tout cela sous l'œil bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore.


	9. Métamorphoses

**CHAPITRE 9 : METAMORPHOSES**

- "Je pourrais continuer à manger pendant des heures."

- "Heureusement que les professeurs ont eu pitié de nous et nous ont mis des cours entre les heures de repas", lança Hermione innocemment.

Sirius lui lança un faux regard noir.

L'entente entre les deux était bien meilleure.

Bizarrement, depuis qu'Hermione avait décidé d'être plus abordable, le courant était tout de suite bien passé entre eux. Et cela, malgré la piètre opinion qu'elle avait de lui au départ.

Au fond il y avait des cotés du Sirius de maintenant qui avait été présents dans le Sirius de son époque.

Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer facétieux parfois. A un degré moins élevé peut être.

Dû à son séjour à Azkaban.

C'était bon de l'entendre rire, de le voir sourire. Pareil pour Remus. Cela agissait comme un baume sur son cœur.

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle se serait bien passée de voir, c'était Peter Pettigrew.

Même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier.

De toute façon, elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il était à Gryffondor.

Il était influençable, faible, lâche, il suivait les trois garçons et riait bêtement à leurs traits d'humour.

« _Allez Hermione, ne te laisse pas envahir par ces pensées négatives. Tu étais bien partie. Respire. Profite_ »

Elle inspira profondément et se replongea dans la conversation.

- "Alors c'est quand les essais pour le Quidditch ?" demanda Pierce Manson un Gryffondor de la même année qu'eux.

- "Normalement demain", répondit James. "Vous avez intérêt à être là", continua-t-il en pointant son doigt sur chacun des autres maraudeurs.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

James allait encore essayer de les convaincre de faire des essais.

Pour sa part, il aimait les balais, mais il n'avait pas d'intérêt particulier pour le Quidditch.

L'année dernière aussi, James les avait tannés jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de faire des essais dans l'équipe.

Résultat ? Lui et Peter étaient nuls. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Et Sirius refusait de faire partie de l'équipe, préférant faire des commentaires acérés. Et il était vraiment doué à ce jeu là.

Ils avaient tous leurs domaines.

Lui, les études.

Sirius, les filles. Bien que ce soit aussi le domaine de James.

On pouvait penser qu'ils faisaient une compétition tellement leur tableau de chasse était rempli.

James justement, c'était le Quidditch. Il excellait dans ce sport. McGonagall disait souvent que c'était le meilleur attrapeur que l'école est connue depuis de nombreuses années.

Et Peter.....eh bien, il n'était pas très doué en cours, ni en Quidditch. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fût un tombeur avec les filles. Loin de là. Il était timide et n'était pas un prix de beauté.

Il était un très bon ami. C'était le principal.

Aucun des trois garçons n'en demandait plus.

- "Et toi Hermione ? Pas envie de faire quelques essais ?" lança innocemment Remus.

Il savait exactement à quelle réponse il allait avoir droit.

Elle le darda d'un regard noir.

- "Je me rappelle très bien t'avoir dit que le Quidditch n'était pas mon sport favori."

- "Ah oui ?" fit-il en se grattant pensivement le menton." Je ne me rappelle pas. Bizarre."

- "Oui, bien sur."

Sara observait cet échange avec un petit sourire. Bien qu'Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il ne se passait rien entre elle et Remus, Sara se posait tout de même des questions.

Après tout, elle s'était liée facilement et rapidement avec lui. Et maintenant c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

La voix outrée de James Potter la tira de ses pensées.

- "QUOI !!! Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ?!!"

Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle.

Il faut dire que James Potter avait parlé à un volume sonore assez élevé.

D'ailleurs, on aurait pu le croire au bord d'une crise cardiaque tellement il était blanc.

- "Tu rigoles, pas vrai ? Tu aimes le Quidditch n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il comme un enfant à qui on aurait dit qu'il n'aurait pas de cadeau de Noël.

- "Même si j'aimais, je répondrais non, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'observer ta réaction. Franchement le quidditch est un sport débile où le seul but est de courir après une balle. Aucun intérêt."

Il avait maintenant la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- "Ça, c'est jouissif", commenta-t-elle en souriant ironiquement.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.

- "Cornedrue réduit au silence. J'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour assister à ça.

Merci Lily", s'exclama Sirius en rigolant

- "Mais je t'en prie",fit Hermione en souriant

Le reste de repas se passa dans la même ambiance bon enfant.

Sara savait que les Maraudeurs, surtout James et Sirius étaient passés maîtres dans l'art du sarcasme, mais elle se rendit très vite compte qu'ils pouvaient se montrer adorables.

Etant donné qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas pu voir ce coté de leur personnalité.

Mais il semblait qu'ils avaient trouvé en Hermione un adversaire à leur mesure.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : métamorphoses avec McGonagall.

Le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Les élèves s'installèrent. Les Gryffondors avec les Gryffondors, et les Serdaigles avec les Serdaigles.

Sauf pour la table du milieu.

Sara et Hermione s'étaient assises à l'extrémité droite. Quatre Serdaigles s'assirent avec elles : trois garçons et une fille.

Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts.

Deux des garçons étaient assez semblables : Cheveux bruns et yeux bleus.

« _Sûrement deux frères_ »

Le troisième était blond avec des yeux marron.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire.

- "Bonjour", commença-t-il, "je m'appelle Philippe"

- "Arrêtes d'embêter cette charmante jeune fille, Phil", interrompit l'un des deux bruns

Le dénommée Phil leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part d'Hermione.

- "Comme je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire les présentations, je vais les faire moi-même. Je me prénomme Alexander Malcolm, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex. Lui", fit-il en désignant le deuxième brun, "c'est Steeven, alias Steev, mon frère. Et cette ravissante jeune fille", fit-il en désignant leur amie, "c'est Samantha Colby, dite Sam."

- "Enchantée", fit Hermione avec un sourire. "Je m'appelle Lily Evans et voici Sara Mckenzie."

- "Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer toutes les deux", fit-il en esquissant une petite révérence.

Cela provoqua un sourire de la part d'Hermione et de Sara.

Son attitude leur rappelait la désinvolture de Sirius.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient dans deux maisons différentes, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais fait connaissance avec Sara.

- "Alors tu te plait à Poudlard ?" demanda Phil

- "Oui, oui."

- "Tu t'es lié avec les Maraudeurs à ce que j'ai vu", fit Sam avec une lueur malicieuse

- "Oui, ils sont...gentils"

- "Ah oui ?" fit Steev en haussant les sourcils

- "Oui", fit-elle en fronçant les siens en interrogation silencieuse.

- "Ne fait pas attention à lui", fit Sam en faisant un geste de la main. "Il ne supporte pas de s'être fait battre par l'équipe de Gryffondor lors du dernier match de Quidditch. En plus, Sirius n'a pas été très tendre avec lui."

- "Sirius ? Je croyais qu'il ne jouait pas au Quidditch ?"

- "Il ne jouait pas, il faisait les commentaires"

- "Ah, je comprends mieux"

Le silence se fit lorsque McGonagall entra dans la salle.

Elle était égale à elle-même.

Toujours le même chignon sévère, les mêmes habits de sorciers : longue robe sombre au dessus d'un chemisier et d'une jupe écossaise.

Hermione sourit, retrouvant quelque chose qui lui était familier et très rassurant.

- "Bien, asseyez vous", fit McGonagall avec autorité. "Allez dépêchons. Je vais ramasser vos dissertations sur les métamorphomages."

Tous les élèves sortirent les fameuses dissertations. McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour les récupérer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table d'Hermione, elle se pencha vers celle-ci.

- "Vous viendrez me voir après le cours, Mlle Evans"

- "Oui, Madame"

Lorsqu'elle eut ramassé toutes les copies, elle commença son cours.

- "Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à transformer une personne...."

- "Chouette, je vais pouvoir transformer Black en cornichon", s'exclama Steev.

Les Serdaigles s'esclaffèrent pendant que les Gryffondors attendaient avec impatience la répartie de Sirius.

- "Et moi, je vais pouvoir te transformer en serpillière Malcolm, mon rêve", fit-il en esquissant un sourire carnassier

Ce fut aux Gryffondors d'éclater de rire

Hermione et Sara avaient mis leurs mains devant leurs bouches pour éviter d'éclater de rire ouvertement.

Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent jusqu'à devenir un véritable brouhaha

- "Et bien", fit Hermione, "ce cours va se révéler passionnant."

- "Tu l'as dit", fis Sara en souriant

Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

- "Allons, un peu de calme", fit McGonagall en tapant sur son bureau avec une règle.

"Et pour votre information, jeunes hommes", fit-elle en désignant Steev et Sirius, "vous allez apprendre à transformer des personnes en animaux et non en objets. Quoi que si nous pouvions vous transformer en balais, nous pourrions peut être avoir la paix pendant ce cours"

Cela provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire, mais de la part des deux maisons en même temps.

- "Ça suffit !" fit McGonagall avec force. "Bien", continua-t-elle lorsqu'elle obtint le silence, "vous allez vous mettre par deux. Mais", fit-elle alors que les chuchotements recommençaient, "les maisons seront mélangées. Et il n'y a pas matière à discuter", prévint-elle en voyant certains élèves prêts à protester.

De mauvaise grâce, les élèves se levèrent et attendirent la répartition qui ne se ferait pas attendre.

McGonagall commença à faire les équipes.

Comme par hasard, Sirius et Steev se retrouvèrent ensemble, à leur grand désarroi.

James se retrouva avec une certaine Mandy. Sam fut mise en équipe avec Emilie. Sara se retrouva avec Alexander. Peter fut mis avec Chelsea. Et Hermione fut mise avec le charmant Phil.

- "Pas trop déçue de ne pas être avec Lupin ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- "Pourquoi ?" répondit-elle complètement étonnée.

- "Les gens parlent beaucoup tu sais. Et il est de notoriété publique que tes relations avec Lupin sont plus qu'amicales."

- "Ah oui ?" fit–elle en haussant les sourcils. "Et on peut savoir qui sont « ces gens » ?"

- "Lucius Malfoy entre autres."

- "Et tu accorde de l'intérêt à ce qu'un Serpentard raconte ?" fit-elle un peu plus froide.

- "Ne te braques pas", répondit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger. "Je les ai juste entendus parler, c'est tout. Ce qui va encore plus vite que les sorts ici, ce sont les rumeurs. Et comme tu es nouvelle, ne t'étonnes pas d'être leur cible privilégiée."

- "Pourquoi tu es si prévenant avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- "Peut être parce que je t'aime bien. Ou bien peut être parce que je veux te séduire juste pour m'amuser et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'est de jouer le garçon protecteur....."

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- "Rassure toi, c'est la première hypothèse, quoi que....."

- "Ne te laisse pas charmer par ce beau parleur", prévint Sam avec un sourire. "Il est comme ça avec toutes les filles...."

- "Eh !!!" fit-il scandalisé. "C'est faux !!"

- "Vous voulez du thé et des petits gâteaux, monsieur Sullivan ?" interrogea le professeur McGonagall.

- "Euh....non professeur...."

- "Alors qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail ??"

- "Je m'y mets tout de suite, professeur."

A son grand désarroi, elle resta pour observer le groupe qu'il formait avec Hermione.

- "Vas-y commence", fit-il à Hermione

- "Comme tu veux", répondit-elle.

Elle tendit le bras et lança le sort.

Animagus personae

Un éclair jaune sortit de la baguette et se dirigea tout droit vers Philippe. Il se transforma en perroquet.

- "Très bien mademoiselle Evans"

McGonagall était réellement impressionnée. C'était un sort assez difficile et pourtant, « Lily » avait réussi à le faire en une seule fois. Son niveau dépassait de loin celui de la classe. Excepté les Maraudeurs et peut être Sara McKenzie.

- "Merci madame. Finite Incantatem"

Un jet de lumière bleue s'échappa de sa baguette et de dirigea droit vers Philippe ce qui lui permit de récupérer son corps.

- "C'était........assez étrange. A mon tour. Animagus personae."

Philippe ne réussit pas le sort. Comme la majorité des élèves.

Il réessaya plusieurs fois de suite mais cela ne fonctionna pas. A chaque fois, des petites étincelles sortaient de sa baguette mais rien de plus.

- "Comment tu as fait ?" demanda-t-il à Hermione

- "Euh....je me suis concentrée et j'ai dit la formule."

- "C'est ce que je fait depuis tout à l'heure je te signale", fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« _Apparemment, monsieur n'aime pas ne pas réussir un sort_ » pensa Hermione avec amusement.

- "Ne t'énerves pas, dit-elle en souriant. Concentre-toi et tu y arriveras. Et si tu n'y arrives pas aujourd'hui, tu y arriveras une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave."

Le cours s'arrêta.

Seuls Hermione, Remus, James et Sirius avaient réussi à obtenir un résultat avec le sort. Les autres n'avaient réussi à produire que de petites étincelles.

Les élèves sortirent sauf Hermione qui resta comme McGonagall lui avait demandé.

- "Félicitations Lily, vous avez l'air d'avoir un bon niveau."

- "Je vous remercie professeur."

- "Etant donné que les autres élèves ont du faire un devoir, je vais vous donner le même, à savoir, une dissertation sur les métamorphomages. Je vous fais confiance pour le faire de vous-même...."

- "Je le ferais de moi-même."

- "J'en suis ravie. Vous me le rendrez au prochain cours."

- "Bien professeur."

- "Vous pouvez partir."

Sara l'attendait à la porte. Cette marque d'attention lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- "Qu'est ce que te voulais McGonagall ?"

- "Me donner un devoir", fit Hermione en soupirant.

- "Bienvenue à Poudlard", fit-elle en souriant.

Elles s'éloignèrent de la salle en riant.


	10. Le Quidditch

**CHAPITRE 10 : LE QUIDDITCH**

Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures pour faire le devoir que McGonagall lui avait donné.

En vérité, elle aurait pu faire ce devoir en deux heures maximum, mais elle se sentait bien à la bibliothèque.

Elle était dans son univers. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait s'instruire, apprendre de nouvelles choses, parfaire ses connaissances.

Ses considérations avaient été très loin d'Harry et Ron qui évitaient la bibliothèque comme la peste.

Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte. Sara s'approchait doucement d'elle.

- "Alors ce devoir ?"

- "Ben…"

- "Je vois ça", fit-elle en riant doucement

Quand Hermione posa les yeux sur sa feuille, elle vit qu'effectivement elle n'avait pas écrit grand-chose. Cela aurait pourtant du être facile étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà tout sur le sujet. Mais apparemment, elle s'était perdue dans le pays des souvenirs.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et suivit Sara dans le dédale des couloirs. Dans ceux-ci, elles croisèrent Phil et steev'.

- "Mais que font deux gentes demoiselles dans les couloirs, sans escorte ?"

- "Elles rentrent dans leurs quartiers, Phil", répondit Hermione avec un sourire. "Et vous ?"

- "Nous allions dehors. Nous aimerions bien vous proposer de nous accompagner mais je suppose que vous être impatiente de rentrer retrouver les maraudeurs."

Le sarcasme dans la voix de steev' était aisément perceptible. Apparemment il n'était pas près de pardonner les commentaires de Sirius durant le match de quidditch.

- "Oui on va rentrer, on est assez fatiguées", intervint Sara.

Etant donné que Lily aimait bien les maraudeurs et qu'elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas provoquer une discussion houleuse avec le jeune serdaigle alors qu'ils venaient à peine de sympathiser.

- "Permettez-nous de vous escorter"

Son esquisse de révérence provoqua un rire amusé de la part des deux jeunes gryffondor.

Durant le chemin, Hermione découvrit qu'il était vraiment aisé d'apprécier les deux garçons. Steev' et Sirius avait presque le même caractère, normalement ils auraient du bien s'entendre. Ou alors, c'était leur instinct de mal dominant qui les empêchait de s'accorder.

Arrivés au tableau de la grosse dame, les garçons leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'en allèrent de leur coté. Peu de gryffondor étaient encore debout. Les maraudeurs bien sur et quelque uns de première année qui paniquaient complètement, n'ayant pas fini leurs devoirs pour le lendemain.

Sara et Hermione rejoignirent les maraudeurs, assis près de la cheminée.

- "Alors ce devoir, Lily ?" interrogea Remus.

- "Je m'y mettrais demain. Promis, juré", fit-elle la main sur le cœur.

- "Au fait vous viendrez regarder l'entraînement des gryffondor ?"

- "Il est hors de question que nous fassions les groupies Sirius", avertit Hermione.

- "Moi qui voulais que tu sois en mini jupe, scandant mon nom en faisant une danse lascive……"

Elle le gratifia d'une tape sur la tête sous les rires des autres gryffondors.

* * *

Bien malgré elle, Hermione attendait avec impatience les essais de quidditch. Elle voulait savoir si James Potter était aussi doué que ça. S'il valait sa réputation.

- "Eh Lily !"

Cela la surprenait chaque fois qu'on l'appelait par ce prénom. En l'occurrence la personne était Sam, la serdaigle qu'elle avait rencontré brièvement pendant le cours de McGonagall.

- "Tu vas bien ?"

- "Euh oui, et toi ?"

- "Je vais très bien. Tu dois trouver cela un peu bizarre que je vienne te parler alors que l'on se connait à peine."

- "Un peu oui"

- "Je t'ai trouvé plutôt sympa en cours de métamorphose et j'aimerais vraiment que l'on apprenne à se connaître."

- "Eh bien……d'accord."

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Samantha se révélé être une jeune fille pleine d'humour. Elle lui faisait penser à Sara mais en moins timide.

Le nom de famille de Samantha était Alistair. Sa famille, sang pur était riche et puissante. Hermione apprit que la jeune fille n'avait été qu'ne fois dans le monde des moldus. Et cette seule fois, elle avait trouvé les moldus fascinant. Sa famille n'avait aucune haine envers les moldus mais ils estimaient que chacun devaient rester dans son monde.

- "Chacun chez soi, c'est ça ?"

- "Non, ce n'est pas comme ça", fit-elle avec précipitation. "Mes parents pensent que les moldus qui n'ont pas la capacité d'être sorciers ne devraient pas être au courant de notre monde. Et en contrepartie, les sorciers ne devraient pas aller dans le monde des moldus."

- "Charmant"

- "Tu sais, mes parents ont eus une éducation plutôt conservatrice comme toutes les familles de sang pur, mais ils n'ont rien contre les enfants de moldus qui reçoivent la formation de sorciers."

- "Ils sont parmi les seuls. La plupart des sorciers considèrent les enfants de moldus comme des êtres inférieurs."

- "Je ne le pense pas, et mes parents non plus, sois en sûre."

La conversation dévia sur des sujets plus légers. Elle apprit notamment que Samantha avait joué dans l'équipe de quidditch des serdaigles l'année précédente mais depuis un grave accident qui avait failli lui coûter ses jambes, elle avait abandonné les balais. Mais elle aimait toujours autant le quidditch et Hermione remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle en parlait. Elle voyait très bien que Samantha avait très envie de remonter sur un balai mais la peur devait sûrement la paralyser.

- "Et tu avais quel poste dans l'équipe"

- "J'étais poursuiveuse", fit-elle les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- "Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fascination pour ce sport. On se met en danger pour rien"

- "Pour rien ?!!!" s'exclama Samantha les yeux écarquillés.

La posture lui rappelait étrangement James Potter.

- "Enfin tu ne peux pas dire ça !! Le quidditch est un sport génial. L'adrénaline que cela procure. Il n'y a rien de mieux !!"

- "Ouais", répondit une Hermione pas du tout convaincue.

Elles durent se séparer. Les serdaigles et les gryffondors n'avaient que le cours de métamorphoses en commun.

Hermione retrouva Sara en cours d'histoire.

Du fait de leur nouvelle amitié avec les maraudeurs, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour être à proximité les uns des autres.

Cependant, ce n'était pas forcément tous les jours une partie de plaisir étant donné que James et Sirius étaient très bavards. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Remus et Peter qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce que faisaient les autres garçons.

Cette amitié avait aussi ses mauvais côtés. La jalousie de presque toutes les filles. James et Sirius étaient de vrais séducteurs et surtout étaient très populaires à Poudlard. Toutes les filles (sauf peut être les serpentardes, mais pas toutes) rêvaient de les fréquenter. Cette jalousie s'appliquait aussi aux garçons qui auraient bien aimé se lier avec les maraudeurs.

Elle s'entendait bien avec tous, enfin presque.

Remus était celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Ils avaient tout les deux la même soif d'apprendre. Il était doux, attentionné, et il avait aussi l'âme d'un farceur.

Sirius était un boute-en-train. Généralement c'était lui qui avait l'idée des blagues des maraudeurs. Il était aussi le plus séducteur.

James était gentil avec ses amis. Farceur aussi, il faisait la paire avec Sirius. Même s'il était moins séducteur que Sirius, il avait autant de conquêtes. Il était connu dans toute l'école pour ses talents d'attrapeur.

Avec Peter par contre, les relations n'étaient pas encore bien déterminées. Bien malgré elle, le point de vue qu'elle avait sur lui était en train de se modifier. Il était…attachant. Il recherchait avec tellement d'acharnement l'approbation et l'affection des trois autres. Pour lui, faire partie des maraudeurs était une façon d'exister aux yeux des autres. Une façon d'être quelqu'un.

Cela rendait sa trahison encore plus bizarre. Pour lui, les autres maraudeurs étaient comme des dieux vivants, ils les adoraient et feraient n'importe quoi pour eux. Et pourtant, il allait faire tuer James, faire accuser Sirius qui allait se retrouver à Azkaban et condamner Remus à une vie solitaire.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation pour le moins étrange. Qu'avait bien pu promettre Voldemort pour s'assurer la coopération de Pettigrew ?

- "Lily ?...Lily ?"

Au contact de la main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se mit en position d'attaque, c'est-à-dire, sa baguette tendue devant elle, prête à lancer un sort.

Sara avait ses mains devant elle comme pour se défendre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Lily réagisse aussi violemment. Lorsqu'elle quitta des yeux la baguette de Lily pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle fut effrayée de la lueur dans ses yeux. Féroce et dangereuse.

A la réaction d'Hermione, les maraudeurs s'étaient tendue eux aussi, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Hermione respirait de façon saccadée. Elle regarda Sara dans les yeux et se reprit instantanément. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

- "Euh…je suis désolée, tu m'as surprise", fit-elle avec un sourire forcé

_Tu viens de l'attaquer Hermione, elle a besoin de plus que ça_

- "J'étais dans mes pensées et tu m'as fait peur"

- "Désolée" répondit Sara avec un sourire timide

_Bravo, maintenant elle croit que c'est elle le problème_

- "Non, non, ne le soit pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal"

- "Cela vous dirait d'aller manger les filles ?"

Hermione remercia intérieurement Remus pour son intervention. Ils sortirent tous de la salle d'histoire pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant tout le dîner et personne n'osa la déranger.

Après le dîner, Remus, Sara et Hermione partirent en divination. Les trois autres jugeaient cette matière ennuyeuse et inutile. Hermione avait été très surprise en découvrant que cette matière faisait partie de son emploi du temps. Elle avait toujours détesté la divination.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce cours était en commun avec les serpentards. Selon le point de vue de Sirius, ils avaient beaucoup trop de cours en commun avec les serpentards. Opinions partagée par l'ensemble des gryffondors.

Les serpentards avec qui ils avaient cours de divination étaient Avery, Blaise, Zabini et Bellatrix black. Pourquoi celle qui allait devenir le bras droit de Voldemort avait choisi une matière aussi triviale que la divination ?

L'arrivée du professeur de divination évita le début des hostilités. A la surprise d'Hermione, ce n'était pas le professeur Trelawney mais un homme. Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quand Sybille Trelawney avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard.

- "Le professeur s'appelle Timothy Shelley", lui souffla Sara. "Il parait qu'il est un peu bizarre"

- "Quelle surprise", railla-t-elle

Comme si les personnes qui choisissaient de se spécialiser en divination pouvaient être normales.

- "Tu n'aimes pas la divination ?" s'étonna Sara

- "Non pas vraiment"

- "Alors pourquoi avoir choisi cette matière", fit Remus en haussant les sourcils

- "Disons qu'on la choisi pour moi"

C'était sans doute ce cher professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait inscrite dans ce cours. Elle comptait bien lui en toucher deux mots dès qu'elle le verrait.

Elle put remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas foule pour le cours de divination. Ils étaient une petite dizaine.

- "Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier cours de divination", commença-t-il avec une voix douce, mais légèrement lente. "Je m'appelle Timothy Shelley et je serais votre professeur de divination pour le reste de l'année"

Un « on ne l'aurait pas deviné » de la part de Bellatrix provoqua des rires sarcastiques de la part des serpentards présents.

- "La divination est une matière fabuleuse qui va vous permettre d'avoir un point de vue différent sur le monde et les personnes qui vous entourent.

Mais pour commencer, je vous demanderais à tous de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans vos esprits"

- "Cela va être plus facile pour certains, étant donné qu'il n'y a déjà pas grand-chose dans leurs têtes", railla Hermione en regardant le groupe des serpentards

Les gryffondors pouffèrent de rire s'attirant des regards haineux de la part des dits serpentards.

- "Allons, allons", reprit Shelley. "Fermez les yeux. Faites le vide".

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, bien que de mauvaise grâce.

- "Imaginez-vous sur une plage. Les vagues viennent mourir sur vos pieds. Vous êtes bien."

Sans qu'aucun des élèves ne s'en rendent compte, cette « méditation » avait duré tout le cours.

Hermione se sentait bien. Reposée, en paix. Le cours arriva à sa fin bien trop vite à son goût.

Le temps était arrivé pour eux de se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch pour assister aux essais comme promis.

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes réunies sur le terrain de quidditch, tous aux couleurs de gryffondor.

Remus, Sara et Hermione montèrent dans les gradins pour admirer le spectacle.

- "Vous êtes réunis ici pour savoir si vous allez faire partie de la meilleure équipe de quidditch de Poudlard", commença James avec une voix forte.

- "Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe", railla Hermione.

- "Non en effet", fit Remus en riant doucement. "C'est un trait de caractère dominant chez lui."

Pour un souci d'égalité, même ceux qui étaient déjà dans l'équipe l'année précédente devaient repasser les tests.

Cela commença par les poursuiveurs. Certains étaient doués, d'autres non. Il n'y en eut que deux qui se détachèrent réellement du lot. Deux garçons.

- "Le blond s'appelle Eleas Kazinski", lui apprit Remus en se penchant sur elle. "Il était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière. Très bon poursuiveur."

- "Et le deuxième ?"

- "Je ne sais pas trop qui il est. Nous avons des cours en commun mais je n'arrive jamais à retenir son nom. Marcus quelque chose."

- "Tu ne connais même pas les noms des personnes qui sont en cours avec toi et qui plus est de la même maison ? C'est du joli", fit-elle en prenant un air sévère.

- "Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable", répondit-il avec un air penaud.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Puis se fut le tour des batteurs.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sirius était doué. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe ? Cela se voyait qu'il adorait ce poste de batteur.

Les autres paraissaient bien pâles en comparaison.

Peter auditionnait pour le poste de gardien. Il n'en avait pas vraiment le profil mais bon.

Il laissa passer trois balles avant de recevoir la quatrième dans la figure. Cela le déséquilibra et il tomba de son balai sous les cris des autres. Il faut dire qu'il était bien à plus de cinquante mètres du sol.

Ni une, ni deux, Hermione sortit sa baguette. Elle ralentit la chute de Peter jusqu'à l'immobilisé à un mètre du sol. Elle déposa doucement sur le sol. Elle n'aurait pas été contre le laisser se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol.

Seulement, la chute l'aurait sûrement tué ce qui aurait fait de la peine aux trois autres. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé parce que malgré elle, elle commençait à s'attacher à lui.

Pas du tout. L'idée en elle-même était stupide.

Dire que Remus était surpris était un euphémisme. Il était stupéfait. Il avait vu Lily faire un mouvement de baguette, mais elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Pourtant, malgré cela, quel que soit le sort qu'elle avait lancé, celui-ci s'était exécuté.

Pouvoir lancer des sorts sans les dire à haute voix était rare voire quasi impossible pour des sorciers en cinquième année seulement. Lily leur cachait plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait.

Mettant ces pensées de côtés, il se précipita ; comme tout le monde ; auprès de Peter.

- "Ça va mon vieux", fit Sirius avec inquiétude.

- "Comment tu as fait pour atterrir aussi doucement ?" s'étonna James

Aucunes des personne sur le terrain n'avait vu le geste de Lily.

- "C'est Lily qui a amortit sa chute", leur apprit Sara

Elle aussi avait été diablement surprise par la performance de Lily. Elle avait assurément un grand niveau magique.

- "Merci énormément", fit Peter dont la voix tremblait légèrement. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier."

- "Tu vas bien, c'est le principal", fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un petit sourire crispé. "Par contre si j'étais toi, j'éviterais le quidditch maintenant."

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des rires de la part de tout le monde.

Mais elle fut surtout accueillie par un sourire surpris de la part de Remus. Il n'avait pas oublié l'attitude de Lily envers Peter les premiers jours. Et il était ravi que les choses commencent à s'améliorer entre eux.

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir ce chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le voir (ou pas…lol), j'ai fait de petits changements sur mes anciens chapitres : des formulations qui ne me plaisaient pas ou des erreurs de frappe qui faisaient tâches. **

**J'espère que je réussirais à me faire pardonner de cette attente avec ce chapitre.**

**Bisous**

**K-li'**


	11. Chapter 11

**En italique, les pensées d'Hermione.**

**Je rappelle bien : Hermione = Lily**

**Alex et Steev' sont frères jumeaux et à Serdaigles avec Phil.**

**Je suis en panne de titre alors ce chapitre n'en aura pas. dsl**

* * *

Les vacances arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione. D'habitude elle rentrait tout le temps chez elle. Mais là, elle allait devoir rester à Poudlard. Elle aimait bien ce château. Il lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité, de calme. Mais bon quand même. Elle aurait bien voulu s'en éloigner le temps des vacances.

Respirer.

Enfin, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Elle avait fui le château pour échapper à toute cette agitation. Tous les élèves étaient excités comme des puces. Et dans son dortoir, ce n'était pas mieux. Elle allait finir par faire une dépression.

L'air était un peu frais.

_ « Hey »

Elle sursauta lorsque la main de Remus se posa sur son épaule. Il y avait des progrès, là elle n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. C'était un mieux non négligeable. Enfin de son point de vue. Pour les autres c'était peut être différent. Remus la regardait avec précaution. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir ses secrets les plus enfouis.

_ « Hey, ça va ? » Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise sous son regard. « Tu ne prépares pas tes affaires ? »

_ « J'ai le temps. »

_ « Le train part dans quinze minutes… »

_ « Plus qu'il ne m'en faut », rassura-t-il. « Et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

_ « Non, la sœur de David est malade et… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle avait fait une bourde. Pas une bourde petite, toute gentille qui pouvait être rattrapée. Non, là c'était la bourde de compétition. Celle qui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Et en voyant Remus, elle comprit que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

_ « David ? »

_ « Oui, c'est...Euh…mon…père »

_ « Tu appelles ton père par son prénom ? » fit-il incrédule

_ « Et bien, en fait…euh… »

_Arrête de mettre des Euh à chaque phrase Hermione, reprend toi nom d'une chouette !_

_ « J'ai été adoptée et comme tu peux le comprendre, j'ai encore du mal »

_ « Oui, oui, je comprend ».

Diable, il fronçait toujours les sourcils comme s'il se demandait s'il devait la croire.

_« Et tes vrais parents ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Il vit Hermione prendre un regard lointain. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du ?

_ « Je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprend parfaitement »

_ « Ils sont morts » fit-elle d'une voix absente. « Ils sont tous morts », finit-elle dans un souffle

_ « Lily ? », s'inquiéta Remus, « Lily ? »

Il lui secoua le bras pour la ramener avec lui. Elle semblait être partie bien loin. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées morbides.

_ « Désolée. J'étais dans mes pensées », fit-elle avec un sourire qui ne se refléta pas sans ses yeux.

_ « Tu veux en parler ? », demanda-il avec hésitation.

_ « Non » fit-elle avec plus de conviction.

_Pas maintenant en tout cas_

Il la dévisageait toujours du regard.

_ « Je vais bien, Remus, vraiment. » Elle lui sourit, touchée de sa sollicitude. « On devrait y aller. Ce serait dommage que tu sois en retard pour prendre le train »

Ils repartirent en direction du château. La plupart des couloirs étaient déserts.

_ « Tu es sur que tu n'as pas raté ton train ? »

_ « Non, pas d'inquiétude »

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune des gryffondors. Là, Hermione se figea sur place. Elle observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sirius et James faisaient semblant de se battre sur le canapé devant la cheminée. A un moment, Sirius prit l'avantage. Potter se retrouva sur le ventre, avec Sirius assis tranquillement sur son dos. Sara riait, en compagnie de Peter. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ils formaient un groupe. Tous ensembles. Peter, Sirius, James, Sara, Remus et elle. Ils s'entendaient plus ou moins bien les uns avec les autres mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins un groupe soudé.

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage quand elle repensa à un autre groupe dont elle avait fait parti. Ils n'étaient alors que trois. Chacun était capable de comprendre l'autre à l'aide d'un seul regard. Malgré toutes ces bonnes résolutions, Hermione n'arrivait à faire un trait sur le passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il la vit, James poussa Sirius et se redressa sur le canapé. Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis, quand il vit que « Lily » était là, il fit un sourire moqueur. Son vieux copain Cornedrue semblait avoir un petit faible pour la belle gryffondor.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit James se lever, passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lancer à Lily un regard charmeur. Malheureusement pour lui, il sembla que celle-ci n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Sa tentative passa donc dans le vide. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, il interpella la brune.

_ « Hey, Lily »

Un silence total fut sa seule réponse.

Remus secoua légèrement Lily pour la ramener sur terre. Elle le regarda, puis voyant son signe de tête, posa les yeux sur James. Elle haussa les sourcils en interrogation muette.

_ « Ça va ? » fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur

Lily haussa un sourcil. Sirius savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

_ « Je vais parfaitement bien, je te remercie de me le demander Potter. »

Sirius mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter d'exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite de James. De tout le groupe, il était le seul qu'elle appelait par son nom de famille. Apparemment le charme Potter n'avait aucun effet sur Lily. C'était bien la première fois. Sirius, lui, avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait à rien, mais James…disons qu'il adorait les défis. Et Lily en représentait un sacré.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais pour les vacances ? »

La voix de Peter interrompit James dans son deuxième essai pour commencer une conversation avec Hermione.

_ « Je reste ici »

_ « Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

_ « Non, mes…parents vont chez ma…tante »

Remus fronça les sourcils à ses nombreuses hésitations que lui seul sembla remarquer d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru son histoire.

_ « Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » demanda Sara

_ « Non c'est bon » répondit Hermione avec le sourire.

Sara était vraiment adorable avec elle.

_ « Mais… »

_ « Ça va aller », l'interrompit Hermione. « Vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous allez être en retard »

Elle avait raison et ils le savaient tous. Elle les accompagna vers la sortie de Poudlard. Elle prit Sara dans ses bras. Elle aurait bien voulu donner le même traitement à Remus mais cela aurait fait jaser. Elle se contenta de faire un signe de la main aux autres. La mine de Sirius s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit Sam, Alex, Steev' et Phil s'avancer vers eux. Enfin plutôt quand il vit Steev'. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient se supporter. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi. Ce que les autres savaient, c'était que cette antipathie l'un pour l'autre datait de leur troisième année.

Plus il approchait, plus il se renfrognait.

_ « Bonjour tout le monde » fit Phil joyeusement.

_ « Bonjour » firent Sara et Hermione avec précaution

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'assister à une confrontation. Les maraudeurs les saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ « Vous rentrez chez vous les filles ? » commença Phil.

_ « Sara oui, mais moi non. »

_ « C'est vrai ? »

Hermione fut surprise de voir son visage s'éclairer.

_ « Je reste aussi pour les vacances », fit-il avec un sourire.

_ « NOUS restons aussi pour les vacances », précisa Alex en donnant un coup de coude à Phil.

_ « Toi aussi Samantha ? »

_ « Non, je rentre chez mes parents »

Deux des maraudeurs n'étaient pas contents du tout. Sirius, car Hermione allait rester en compagnie de Steev' et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le préfère à lui. Si jamais elle le trouvait plus drôle ou plus intéressant ? C'était une attitude enfantine, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et James parce qu'il avait vu la façon dont Phil regardait Lily et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Remus fit un aller retour entre Sirius et James. Il sentait leur colère suite à ce nouveau développement. Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire grand-chose. Ils devaient partir sinon ils allaient vraiment être en retard. Il s'empressa de le leur rappeler.

Ils firent leurs « au revoir » et suivirent la horde d'élèves qui repartaient pour les vacances.

Hermione et les trois élèves les suivirent du regard.

_ « On va bien s'amuser », fit Alex avec enthousiasme

Elle répondit à son sourire. Les vacances lui semblaient moins pesantes et ennuyeuse tout d'un coup.

* * *

_ « Vous n'avez jamais eu l'idée d'aller dans la forêt ? » lança Alex.

Cela faisait à peine deux jours que les vacances avaient commencés et ils s'ennuyaient déjà. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore eu d'idée brillante pour les occuper. Pour pouvoir profiter à fond des vacances, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs en premier. Ils avaient pensé qu'ils en auraient eu au moins pour trois jours mais non. Ils les avaient finis en une journée à peine.

_ « Alex », soupira Phil, « la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite »

_ « Où est passé ton esprit d'aventure ? »

_ « Depuis quand les Serdaigles ont-ils un esprit d'aventure », fit innocemment Hermione.

_ « Hey » protestèrent les trois en même temps.

Elle éclata de rire devant leurs mines outrées. Elle adorait les titiller. Les trois Serdaigles se révélaient aussi drôle et attachant que les maraudeurs. On ne pouvait que les aimer.

Elle n'était pas très partante à l'idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Elle savait ce qui s'y trouvait et faire face à des centaines d'araignées géantes ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'elle considérait comme une journée distrayante. Seulement, Alex n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher son idée.

_ « Allez ! Pour une fois, oubliez les règles et pensez à l'aventure ! »

_ « Les règles sont là pour une raison, Mr Malcolm et il faut les respecter. Je vous conseillerais de ne pas l'oublier »

Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu le professeur McGonagall s'avancer vers eux. Alex avait la bouche grande ouverte, genre poisson hors de l'eau.

_ « Mlle Evans ? Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir », continua-t-elle.

_ « Bien, j'y vais »

Que lui voulait le vieux fou ?

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la gargouille, elle se rendit compte que McGonagall ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe.

_ « Euh…Je suis attendue par le professeur »

La gargouille tourna pour libérer le passage.

Elle entendit un « oui » avant même qu'elle ne frappe à la porte.

_Il m'énerve quand il fait ça_

Elle le trouva debout devant sa fenêtre, contemplant le paysage baigné par le soleil.

_ « J'adore regarder la pelouse baignée par le soleil, je trouve ça magnifique »

_Huh?_

_ « Bonjour mademoiselle Evans», fit-il en se retournant. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors, comment allez-vous ? », Fit-il pendant qu'elle s'asseyait.

_ « Tout va bien, professeur »

_ « J'ai pu observer que vous vous êtes fait de nombreux amis », continua-t-il, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

_ « Et bien… »

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre du fait qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

_ « Comment vous sentez-vous Hermione ? »

L'emploi de son ancien prénom associé à son air sérieux lui montra qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle.

_ « Je vais… »

Elle hésita avant de finir sa phrase. Après tout, il voulait seulement l'aider.

_ « Parfois…c'est difficile. Je suis…assaillie par des souvenirs d'avant et… »

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans le regard de Dumbledore, juste une intense compassion pour cette jeune fille brisée par la vie.

_ « Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais bien… »

_ « Donnez-vous le temps Hermione »

Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre.

_ « Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais que vous alliez aider Hagrid. Il doit cueillir des plantes dans la forêt et je pense qu'un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue. Je suis certain que vous avez une parfaite connaissance de la forêt interdite », fit-il l'étincelle malicieuse revenant dans ses yeux.

Alex qui voulait y aller

_ « Je peux amener quelqu'un d'autre pour aider Hagrid ? »

_ « Vous allez devenir l'idole de Monsieur Malcolm. L'emmener dans la forêt interdite sans risque de sanction… », Fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Cela aussi l'avait toujours énervé. Cette capacité qu'il avait de toujours tout savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce château.

* * *

_ « QUOI ?!!!! »

Le cri d'Alex se réverbéra dans toute la grande salle. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison et qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller dans la salle commune de l'autre, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps dehors, lorsque le temps le permettait, ou bien dans la grande salle.

_ « Inutile de hurler, Alex » rabroua son frère.

Hermione et Phil le regardaient, amusés.

_ « Tu viens de réaliser son rêve le plus cher », chuchota Phil. « Tu vas être son idole »

_ « Oui, je sais», soupira-t-elle

Alex était presque en train de courir tellement il était excité d'aller dans la forêt.

Il se figea lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid et qu'ils virent le demi-géant en sortir. Malgré lui, il étai toujours impressionné par le garde chasse, même s'il n'était plus en première année.

_ « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Alex ? Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas peur quand même ? » Demanda innocemment Phil

Celui-ci gratifia d'un regard noir « Lily » et Steev' qui ricanaient.

_ « Bonjour Hagrid », fit Hermione avec une joie apparente.

Elle n'avait pas encore vu le garde-chasse depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle s'en voulait. Après tout, ils étaient amis.

_ « Dumbledore nous envoie vous aider. Je suis Lily, voici Phil, Alex et Steev' »

_ « Ahh. Merci. Un peu d'aide n'est pas de refus."

Croque-dur sortit à son tour de la cabane. Il scruta Hermione du regard, puis s'avança vers elle en trottinant. Hermione rit quand croque-dur entreprit de lui laver la main à grand coup de langue.

_ « Il t'aime beaucoup on dirait », fit Hagrid avec un sourire attendri. « Nous devons cueillir des plantes pour le professeur Chourave. », informa-t-il après un moment.

_ « Quelle genre de plantes », fit Hermione en suivant Hagrid dans la forêt.

_ « de l'Arnica, on l'utilise pour... »

_ « …ses vertus cicatrisantes, antidouleurs et anti-inflammatoires »

_ « Je vois que tu t'y connais en plantes »

_ « oui »

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en plein jour, ils pouvaient voir la forêt plongée dans le noir.

_ « Bien, nous allons nous séparer. Steev' et Phil, vous venez avec moi. Hermione et Alex, vous restez à deux. Faites attention, ne vous perdez pas. »

_ « Pas d'inquiétude », rassura Hermione.

_ « Prenez croque-dur avec vous. On ne sait jamais »

_ « D'accord. Allez viens croque-dur »

Alex était collé à elle. L'atmosphère pour le moins hostile de la forêt avait fait disparaître son enthousiasme.

_ « Je comprend pourquoi elle est interdite cette forêt. Franchement pourquoi les élèves rêvent d'y aller ? »

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire goguenard.

_ « Oui, bon d'accord, j'étais le premier à vouloir y aller »

_ « Je n'ai rien dit », fit-elle innocemment.

Il la fusilla du regard.

En parlant, ils ramassèrent les fleurs dont Hagrid avait besoin. C'était quand même le but de la mission. Ils auraient eu l'air bien s'ils étaient revenus les mains vides.

_ « Dis moi », commença Hermione, « pourquoi Steev' et Sirius ne se supportent pas ? »

_ « Je me doutais que tu me demanderais », soupira Alex.

_ « Alors ? »

_ « C'était en troisième année, un truc stupide. Ils se sont affrontés pour une fille. »

Hermione s'était arrêtée net.

_ « Quoi, c'est tout ? », fit-elle incrédule. « Ils se détestent à mort à cause d'une…fille ???!!! »

_ « Oui, je sais, ça parait ridicule mais que veux-tu ? Tu connais le caractère et la fierté de Black…Et bien c'est la même chose pour Steev' »

_ « C'est complètement débile »

_ « Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais dès que j'aborde le sujet avec Steev' il se braque, alors… »

_ « On dirait qu'il sont en rut», marmonna-t-elle

Alex éclata de rire.

_ « Surtout, ne dis pas ça à Steev', il le prendrait très mal, et je suis sur que Sirius aussi »

_ « tu n'as pas tort », fit Hermione en riant. Elle imaginait la tête de Sirius s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait de leur attitude.

Ils se figèrent quand ils entendirent le bruit d'une branche. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils ne virent rien.

_ « Ça doit être le vent », fit Hermione

Elle restait quand même vigilante. Elle savait ce qui se trouvait dans cette forêt.

Elle ne vit pas la fin de la forêt. Apparemment, ils s'étaient aventurés plus loin qu'ils ne le pensaient.

_ « On devrait retourner là d'où on vient », conseilla Alex.

_ « T'as raison »

Ils accélérèrent le pas. Enfin surtout Alex, elle, elle le suivait.

_ « Hagrid », cria Alex.

Personne ne répondit.

_ « Par où c'est ? » s'inquiéta Alex. « C'était une très mauvaise idée de venir »

_ « Relax, Alex », rassura Hermione. « C'est par là. Il suffit de retourner de là d'où on vient »

Elle se hâta de cacher son sourire amusé. Si Alex voyait qu'elle se moquait de lui... Malheureusement pour elle, il le vit.

_ « Je n'ai pas peur », protesta-t-il

_ « Bien sur »

Elle pouvait le comprendre, il n'avait jamais été dans la forêt interdite.

Ils retrouvèrent Hagrid, Phil et Steev'. Alex était visiblement soulagé. Il se heurta aux regards goguenards des deux autres, ce qui lui rappela celui d'Hermione. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ « Ça va Alex ? »

La voix de Phil contenait un amusement qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer.

_ « Oui, ça va. Bon on s'en va ? »

_ « Ton esprit d'aventure t'a quitté ? »

Il haussa les épaules sous les rires des trois autres. Ils dirent au revoir à Hagrid qui les remercia pour leur aide, puis retournèrent en direction du château.

* * *

**Voila voila, un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées par votre auteure dévouée… :D**

**Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est pas très long je vous l'accorde mais je peux pas faire mieux. J'essaierais de faire le chapitre suivant un peu plus long et avec un peu plus d'action. **

**Mais comme on dit ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité^^**

* * *

Le dortoir d'Hermione était vide, les filles étaient toutes parties. Même si elle aimait passer son temps avec les garçons, elle regrettait l'absence de Sara. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. Un ciel dégagé augurait toujours une bonne journée.

Soupirant elle se leva. Cela ne servait à rien de traîner au lit alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir. Dire que les Gryffondors étaient sensés être des lèves-tard. Elle était sûrement la plus matinale des élèves. Merci à ses cauchemars. Dans ceux-ci, elle revivait principalement la mort de ses amis. La mort de Sirius, la bataille de l'école, la mort de Tonks et celle de Ginny. Quelques fois, elle revoyait leur moment de bonheur, l'époque d'avant la guerre mais ils étaient flous et cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Bientôt elle ne se souviendrait même plus de la façon dont leurs yeux pétillaient lorsqu'ils étaient heureux. Elle ne se souviendrait que de leur désespoir et leur peine.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la grande salle, celle-ci n'était pas vide. Il y avait Dumbledore et McGonagall, mais ça c'était loin d'être une surprise. Non ce qui était surprenant c'était qu'il y avait un Serpentard, tout seul à sa table. A regarder d'un peu plus près, ce n'était pas n'importe quel Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux relativement longs et noirs, le dos courbé et un manuel de potion avec lui. Rogue, incontestablement.

Si elle avait fait des efforts pour Peter, ne devait-elle pas en faire autant pour Rogue? Pouvait-elle mettre sa rancœur de côté et faire un pas vers lui? Et lui? Accepterait-il? Elle ne connaissait pas son caractère, comment il était adolescent. Elle ne connaissait que le professeur dur et exigeant.

Elle se rappela vaguement d'une messe à laquelle elle avait assisté avec ses parents. Ils étaient très croyants comparés à elle qui ne l'était pas du tout. Ils pensaient que Dieu avait un projet pour chaque être humain. En quelque sorte, notre destin était déjà écrit bien avant notre naissance. Hermione ne voulait jamais accepté ça. Cela voulait dire que quoi que l'on fasse, si cela ne rentrait pas dans les plans du grand manitou alors c'était cuit d'avance? Elle trouvait cela déprimant. Tout ce que l'on faisait, tout ce que l'on décidait faisait partie d'un grand schéma déjà prévu d'avance. Elle pensa avec ironie à toutes les décisions qu'on prenait en pensant avoir le contrôle sur notre vie, ces décisions qui, pensait-on, engageait notre avenir et parfois même notre vie.

Elle détestait cette croyance parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas créer un monde meilleur. Que tout ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment ne servirait à rien. Que peu importait la gentillesse avec laquelle elle traitait Peter, il trahirait tout de même ses amis sans un seul remord. Que James mourrait de toute façon, que Sirius irait à Azkaban et que Remus vivrait les vingt prochaines années dans la solitude. Et que Rogue tuerait son mentor.

Oui, déprimant. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui croient que tout est gravé dans la pierre. Elle aimait à penser que l'Homme faisait son propre destin.

Enfin, bref, toute cette belle petite réflexion personnelle ne lui disait pas si elle devait aller parler à Rogue ou non.

En soupirant, elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondors. Le moment n'était surement pas propice à un premier contact. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même maison. S'ils avaient été des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème mais là...Serpentards et Gryffondors, les deux ennemis jurés.

* * *

" Expe..."

Hermione s'arrêta net, la main sur sa baguette. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Rien.

_Un peu jeune pour entendre des voix Hermione_

" Expe..."

Là elle était sure d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler. Cela semblait provenir d'une salle vide. Elle s'approcha doucement, sa baguette en main. Elle doutait qu'il y ait un ennemi mais mieux valait être prudente.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ce quelqu'un était donc en train de lancer un sort pour faire voler un ennemi à travers la pièce, mais si Hermione en jugeait pas le ton de frustration dans sa voix, il ne semblait pas être couronné de succès. Ce sort n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à exécuter. Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Décidément, elle ne voyait que lui aujourd'hui. C'était Rogue qui s'entraînait. Pour quelqu'un qui plus tard aurait bien voulu avoir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne montrait pas de grandes aptitudes en la matière.

Elle entra sans faire de bruit et l'observa quelques instants. Elle nota les critiques qu'un professeur aurait pu lui faire. Il ne tenait pas sa baguette avec fermeté, il y avait une violence dans son geste alors qu'il aurait du être précis et contrôlé. De même que lorsqu'il prononçait le sort.

" Tu devrais respirer un bon coup avant de lancer le sort à nouveau"

Il fit volte face baguette pointée vers elle. Elle ne tressaillit ni ne sorti sa baguette. Si l'attaquait avec le même succès qu'il ne lançait le sort Expelliarmus, elle avait le temps de voir venir.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu as perdu le chemin de ta salle commune? Dégage, retourne avec ton engeance sang de bourbe"

" Tu vas parler sur un autre ton, sang mêlé"

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Tout le monde ignorait que son père était moldu. Même ceux de sa propre maison. Surtout ceux de sa propre maison. S'ils l'avaient su, il lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un sang-mêlé à Serpentard, c'était risible. Mais cette sang de bourbe était au courant. Comment savait-elle?

" Comment..."

" Ça a vraiment de l'importance? Ça restera notre petit secret"

" Je ne veux pas avoir de secrets avec toi, en vérité je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi!"

" Comme tu voudras". On ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, Hermione se retourna.

" Tu devrais faire un geste plus ferme avec ta baguette. Ce n'est pas juste un mouvement de poignet, tout l'avant bras doit accompagner le geste"

Après qu'il fut sur qu'elle était partie, Rogue regarda sa baguette, puis appliqua son conseil. La balle dont il se servait pour s'entraînait recula de quelques mètres. Cela n'avait pas le niveau des autres élèves mais c'était un mieux.

* * *

"Expecto Patronus"

Un jet de lumière blanc s'échappa de la baguette d'Hermione. Ce jet de lumière se transforma en félin, une panthère plus précisément. Elle avait toujours obtenu cet animal avec ce sort. Lupin avait dit que parfois un bouleversement émotionnel pouvait changer la forme d'un animagus. Apparemment le bouleversement émotionnel qu'elle avait subi n'avait pas été assez important pour provoquer un changement de son patronus. Elle s'était presque attendue à voir apparaître un cerf, le patronus de Harry, ou un blaireau, celui de Ron.

Un bruit lui fit faire volte face, la baguette tendue devant elle, prête à attaquer. Elle se détendit légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut la robe de sorcier de Rogue derrière un arbre. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle avait une tâche, reste d'une substance non identifiée sur l'extrémité.

" Montre toi Severus. Je sais que tu es là"

Il s'écarta de l'arbre et avança vers elle.

" Tu es douée" commença-t-il

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi ce revirement d'attitude envers elle? Il avait pris une potion de gentillesse?

" Grâce à beaucoup d'entraînement"

" Je voulais te remercier pour ton conseil de tout à l'heure. Il m'a été utile"

" J'en suis ravie" fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle remarquait qu'il ne restait pas en place, signe de sa nervosité. Il était tendu.

" Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Severus, inutile de faire comme si j'allais de sauter à la gorge."

" Pourquoi?"

" Pourquoi quoi?"

" Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi?"

_Parce que j'espère que si je suis gentille avec toi, tu ne deviendras pas la deuxième plus grosse enflure que j'ai jamais vu_

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire ça.

" Parce que je ne pense que l'on devrait se détester juste parce que nous sommes dans des maisons différentes"

" Des maisons différentes?" répéta-t-il incrédule " Nos deux maisons se haïssent! Rassure moi tu es au courant de l'histoire entre Serpentard et Gryffondor?"

" Oui, je connais cette histoire et cette histoire était entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, pas entre nous."

Il la regarda comme s'il se demandait si elle était sincère, ce qu'il devait sûrement faire.

" Écoutes, on pourrait essayer de faire comme si on était pas de deux maisons différentes et recommencer depuis le début, non?"

" ... Pourquoi pas"

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la regarda avec curiosité.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans"

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus Rogue" répondit-il avec le sourire


End file.
